


Night Horror

by Wishmaker1028



Series: Heart Series [16]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: The gang has arrived to The Last Resort. Feeling a bit overconfident, the group heads to bed. Then Violet awakes to Luigi screaming for help. (AU to Luigi's Mansion 3, sequel to Bring Him Home). Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
Relationships: Luigi/Original Female Character (Violet), Mario/Peach Toadstool
Series: Heart Series [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/958719





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Toad was driving the gang to The Last Resort. Mario and Peach were sitting together. Behind them were Cappy and Tiara. Behind them were Luigi and Violet. Luigi was fiddling with the ring in his pocket, hoping that his attempt at proposing was better than his brother's attempt.

Spettro popped out of Luigi's baggage, spooking the man in green. Violet couldn't help but chuckle, petting the Polterpup's belly. Spettro happily barked. Luigi took out the invitation, seeing The Last Resort coming into view.

Finally after a good while, the group had arrived at the hotel. Toad had parked the bus. Mario walked with Peach, allowing her to get off first. He was trying to be a gentleman, of course. This just felt _awkward_ to him. Cappy and Tiara were the next to come off, helping Peach with her ton of suitcases. Though they were having trouble since they were so heavy.

Mario went to the side of the bus and got his suitcase. Violet was the next to get off, carrying her suitcase. Luigi followed her, with Spettro running around him, barking happily. Luigi took a deep breath, turned around, and looked up at the hotel.

"Wowie zozie!" He breathed, seeing how beautiful it was.

With that, the gang went inside. Spettro went past Luigi and Violet. Luigi smiled at the Polterpup. They looked around and saw that the staff was wearing masks. This didn't help to settle Violet down.

She whispered to Luigi, "This clearly is a trap... King Boo is after us again..."

Toad overheard her and asked, "You mean after _Luigi_ again?"

Luigi started to lecture, "Toad..."

Violet just walked away, a bit hurt by that. Luigi sighed. He thought, _'Yeah... I don't blame her for her reaction.'_

Mr. L stated, **"This is not helping our current situation, though. We need to keep focus and wait until night to investigate."**

Luigi frowned. While he didn't like it, he knew Mr. L was right. Mario came over to his brother.

He asked, "Well, what do you think?"

Luigi honestly answered, "I won't be able to investigate right now. I rather wait till everyone is asleep."

Mario nodded in agreement. Peach was over by the concierge, checking them in.

Steward told them, "Welcome guests to The Last Resort! Are you ready to check in?"

Peach started to answer when they heard a voice speaking.

They all looked up and saw a woman up on the balcony. She greeted, "Guests! Welcome to The Last Resort!" She introduced herself, "My name is Hellen Gravely! I'm the owner of this hotel. I am absolutely delighted that you decided to accept my invitation." She went downstairs and got in front of Violet specifically. Violet felt her Aurora Nine tensing up. She didn't like it. Hellen added, "You all must be very tired. Come! Let me show you to your rooms."

Cappy stated, "Well I am feeling a bit sleepy..."

Tiara asked, "But what about the luggage?"

Hellen answered, "Oh, no need to worry about your luggage. Our exceptional staff will take them to your rooms." She pointed to Steward, whom was taking the luggage upstairs. Hellen took out her powder, which made Luigi sneeze. She added, "Please follow me to your rooms."

The gang followed Hellen to the elevator. Everyone got in. Before the doors closed, Hellen smirked darkly. They arrived on the fifth floor. Hellen got out first. She instructed, pointing right, "Cappy, Tiara, Toad... your rooms are this way." She then pointed left and added, "Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Violet... your rooms are this way."

Everyone wished each other goodnight. Peach's room was first, Mario's was second, Luigi's was thirds, and Violet's was last.

"I'll see you in a couple hours to check things out?" Luigi asked her softly.

"Yes, you will." Violet agreed.

That's when she entered her room. She laid down on her bed, trying her hardest not to cry. Why couldn't she be more like them? Why couldn't she be a hero too? She helped the first time around! Sure, she was stuck in the painting the second time but... She wiped her eyes. Even if this was a trap, there was no way she could cry now. She needed to be ready for anything.

She yawned a bit.

_Sleep sounded good right now._

Violet fluffed her pillow, got comfy in her bed, and closed her eyes.

...

"VI! HELP!"

Violet got up in a shot, hearing her boyfriend yelling. She grabbed her flashlight and headed out the door. She saw that the golden floor started to disappear and made the hallway super creepy. She ran to Luigi's room, opening up the door. To her horror, Luigi and Spettro weren't there. And the entire room was dark now. She shivered.

"Weegie?" She called out, looking around for her boyfriend.

But when she didn't see anything, she frowned.

_Maybe he's in Mario's room?_

Leaving her boyfriend's room, she went to the next door down the hallway. She opened Mario's room. There were several empty pizza boxes but no Mario. There was still some warm pizza slices.

_He left recently. Maybe he went to Peach's room?_

She left the man in red's room and went further down the hallway. She opened Peach's room. All of her luggage was here and it was obvious she was doing her makeup.

_But where did they all go?_

Having a bad feeling, Violet went out of Peach's room. She heard the elevator ding. She went to investigate and saw Hellen Gravely there.

_Was she see-threw?_

She got a bit larger and commented, "Well, well, well... What do we have here? My second most esteemed VIP!"

Violet stood her ground as she shook a bit. "W - what is the meaning of this?! Where is Luigi and my friends?!"

Hellen laughed evilly. "My dear... They are resting quite comfortably. Thanks to a friend of mine. The reason we are here!"

She moved to the side and there was a rather large Boo. While it looked like King Boo, its hands seemed to be melting off of its body and its teeth were a red color. On his head was a purple gem in a top hat. He had dark red eyes looked at the terrified violet ice wielder. Violet, like her powers, felt cold.

_Who was he?!_

The Boo praised, "Thank you Hellen for bringing the threats to my brother's power here..."

Hellen replied, "It was my honor, boss."

Violet finally managed to find her voice, "B - Boss?"

The Boo looked at her and introduced, "Oh yes we haven't been formally introduced yet. I'm the leader of the phantoms and the younger brother to King Boo: Phantom Boo." He floated over to Violet and her knees were knocking in fear. He told her, "Ever since the last time your boyfriend and that annoying scientist, I've been watching you all from afar. I set this trap, knowing that you would all come. It was just a matter of time before we could move in."

Violet shivered as she hissed, "What have you done to them?!"

Phantom Boo laughed evilly. It was just as horrifying as his brother's.

_Oh Grambi..._

That's when he brought forth several paintings: Cappy, Tiara, Toad, Mario in a red frame, Peach in a pink one... and last but not least... in a green frame was Luigi himself. Time around Violet froze.

_He did the one thing his brother never could. He caught Luigi._

Violet breathed, "Luigi..." She reached out to her boyfriend but the paintings disappeared. She turned to Phantom Boo and demanded, "Let them go!"

Phantom Boo chuckled as if he was amused by her demand. "Oh at the very least I'm supposed to be scared of you. Not happening sacred violet ice!"

Haunted by that phrase, Violet quickly activated her Aurora Nine. She thew an icicle at Phantom Boo. While it did absolutely nothing, it did give her a head start. She ran back the other way, not realizing it was a dead end until she got there.

_Crap._

She turned back around, seeing that Phantom Boo had summoned a purple frame for her. Seeing a dumbwaiter in front of her, she had no choice but to fire another icicle. Again, it did nothing but it was enough for her to open up the dumbwaiter and fall down the shaft.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well there is the different twist on this story! Can Violet save her friends? Or will they be paintings forever? One way to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES! FIND HER!"

That was the last words Violet heard before she lost consciousness. Spettro finally managed to find her, licking her face carefully. Violet groaned, seeing that she landed in a hamper of laundry.

"Spettro...?" She groaned, sitting up. Spettro sat on her lap and she looked up at the chute. "So this is where I ended up..." She muttered. Spettro whined worried. She pet the Polterpup and reassured, "Don't fret, we'll find Luigi." Spettro seemed to have calmed down at her reassurance. She got to her feet and looked around. She stated, "Looks like I wounded up in the basement... I would kill for a Poltergust right now..."

Spettro barked, going ahead of her. Violet took out her flashlight. Well, she might find out what to do if she kept moving. She couldn't stay in one place for too long or Phantom Boo might've found her. So she followed Spettro, heading towards the door. Spettro poked his head out of a dresser, spooking her a bit. She jumped but shot the Polterpup a small look.

"Very funny..." She commented.

Spettro wagged his tail. He thought so. He went threw the wall as she took the door. She walked down the hallway, seeing a door. She opened it and saw a garage there. In the right corner of the room was a car. That got Violet's attention.

"What's a car doing here?" She asked, walking over to it.

She was about to open the trunk when Spettro poked his head out. Violet was a bit startled by him, taking a few steps back.

"Really?" She teased, shooting him a look.

Spettro barked a few times, prompting Violet to look in. To her surprise, there was a Poltergest was sitting there.

"A Poltergest!" She breathed. She grabbed it, putting it on her back. Violet gushed, "Fits like a glove!"

Spettro barked, wagging his tail. After getting used to the controls, Violet got her flashlight out again. Spettro walked upwards and threw the ceiling to the first floor.

Violet grumbled, "I wish I was a ghost..."

She headed out of the garage, down the hallway. She got to a door and flashed it with the Stroboscope. The door opened and Violet started to walk up the stairs. She had to admit, she was rather scared.

_Please Grambi... Let them be okay!_

She got to the first floor and started to book it for the lobby. That's when she saw two ghosts boarding up the door.

_Crap!_

Spettro was playing near them and the ghosts shooed him away. They were about to leave when they noticed the violet ice wielder. Shaking in her boots, if she had any, Violet went to work. She started to gather up all of the ghosts in the area. She used her Aurora Nine in tough spots. She caught the last ghost and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Got them!" She told Spettro.

Spettro wagged his tail, on the balcony above Violet. She went behind the concierge's desk, finding herself a key.

"My lucky day after all." She commented.

With the key in hand, she went upstairs and Spettro went threw the door. Violet unlocked the door, closing the door behind her. When Violet had turned back around, she literally had to cover her mouth to hold back a scream. In a gray frame was Professor E. Gadd. Spettro whined worriedly, pawing at the frame.

"Elvin!" She breathed, running over to the painting. She looked at it in worry and muttered, "Hang on! I'll get you out!" 

Switching the Stroboscope with the Dark Light device, she shined it on Elvin's painting prison. Before too long, Professor E. Gadd was released. Violet stood next to him. Elvin adjusted his glasses and was surprised to see her.

He breathed, "Violet..." Violet was tearful. For multiple reasons but she hugged the inventor. Elvin returned it. Violet released him from the hug. He asked her, "What are you doing here?"

Violet modestly answered, "It's a long story... But the short version of it is: why didn't you tell Luigi and me there was a Phantom Boo?!"

Elvin perked up, "Wait... he's here?!"

"Yes he's here! Who the Underwhere is he?!" Violet demanded.

Elvin stated, "I don't think this is a safe place to catch up. Let's go to where my car is... where you got the Polergest G-00 and talk."

Violet nodded in agreement, though a bit sadly. The two of them headed out and used the elevator. They noticed that the buttons were gone, except the B1 button. Elvin knew that there was a time and place for everything. But now was not that time. Violet pressed the B1 button and the two of them headed down to the basement. The two of them were quiet. Before long, they had arrived and started to walk towards the garage.

When Violet opened the door, they noticed Steward taking care of some of the luggage. Steward turned and jumped out of surprise. Violet was scared. Elvin was too and ran off. Violet rolled her eyes.

_Seriously?!_

Steward pushed away the luggage cart and got up a heavy luggage bag. Violet went to work by dodging the luggage that he threw. When she got close, she flashed him with the Stroboscope. After a bit, she managed to capture Steward. Violet celebrated happily. Spettro barked happily. Elvin clapped. She showed him the 1 and 5 buttons.

"Good job Violet!" Elvin praised.

"Can we talk now? Who's Phantom Boo?" Violet questioned.

Elvin didn't hear her or he ignored her. Either way, he opened a back part of his car. Inside was a silver dome. He grabbed it up, coming over to Violet. Spettro sat next to her. Elvin sat down the dome and it started to glow a green light. Violet shielded her eyes and before she knew it, a lab appeared. Violet's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Now we can talk." Elvin told her.

With that, he went in. Spettro barked a few times. After snapping out of her surprise, Violet entered the lab.

Violet breathed, "Wow, it's just like the lab back in the valley..."

Elvin explained, "Well it is a transport lab. I brought it with me just in case." He sat in his chair and told Violet, "Now... you been asking me about Phantom Boo. Let me just say this: like his brother, he is a leader. Only he's the leader of phantom's, just like that hotel owner. In fact, he is _her_ boss."

Violet reasoned, "Well that would explain why she knew about us..."

Elvin perked up and repeated, "Us...?"

Violet grimaced, "Phantom Boo captured everyone! Even Luigi!"

Elvin was floored. His apprentice had been caught? Now he was scared. They had to get Luigi back.

_Before it was too late..._

Elvin stated, "That's not good... It's up to us to save everyone then and defeat Phantom Boo."

Violet asked, "How'd you get here anyhow?"

Elvin explained, "I was tricked. I got an invitation from someone claiming to own this hotel. They said they had a precious collection of ghosts, gathered from all over the world. No self-respecting ghost researcher would pass up on a such an appealing offer."

Violet sarcastically replied, "Well of course not."

Elvin nodded. "Exactly! So when I accepted the invitation, it was a ruse. It was a trap to lure me away from the valley."

Violet commented, "That explains when we hadn't be able to get a hold of you..."

Elvin replied, "Indeed. But since I sensed it was a trap, I placed all of my ghosts paintings in a secret place. So they are currently safe at the valley."

Violet paled. "With no one out there to protect them?! Elvin, I'm the only one that didn't manage to get tossed in a painting! How do we know that I'll even be enough?!"

Elvin shook his head. "Violet, you were the one that helped to take down Chauncey... Remember?"

Violet pointed out, "Yeah... one sticking portrait ghost compared to... oh I don't know how many Luigi has caught over the years!"

Elvin told her, "Violet if you don't do this... everyone will be in greater danger than they already are. Do you really want Luigi to rot in that painting forever...?"

"No..." was her softly reply.

Elvin commented, "Then we need to work together. Just like old times. And together, we will stop Phantom Boo from ever reaching the valley."

...

_Wishmaker1028: There we have it! Chapter 2 is done! Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

After giving Violet the Virtual Boo and an elevator tracker, Elvin had her to head out to the elevator. Spettro had gone ahead of her, as usual. Violet walked down the hallway and got into the elevator. She got installed next to the buttons. There was a big screen and a map of the floor and Elvin was on it.

Elvin commented, "Oh good job Violet! That's what this tracker does! It shows the floor layouts. Now go ahead and put in the buttons."

Violet nodded. "Right!" She put 1 and 5 into their holes. "Great!" She gushed.

Without further delay, Violet headed up to the fifth floor. Elvin had directed her earlier to go up there and get his briefcase.

_Please Luigi... Please be okay..._

When Violet finally made it to the RIP Suites, she looked around a bit scared. She saw that the ghosts put up more pictures of her.

_Classy._

She used her Aurora Nine to freeze over a few obstacles and destroyed them quickly. Violet took on some ghosts. She walked towards Elvin's room, to where her horror, a ghost maid was there. She froze a bit, her powers starting to react to her fear. The maid turned, seeing her. She quickly swallowed the briefcase and tried to get to the next room. After chasing her down a bit, not to mention taking down some more ghosts, Violet managed to freeze the ghost maid and got the briefcase back.

"I'll take that thank you!" She commented.

She checked the Poltergest G-00 and out came the 3 floor button.

"And jackpot!" She declared.

Violet took the briefcase and started to head back to the elevator. She opened the doors and put in the 3 button. Before she headed up there, she went back to the basement to give Elvin his briefcase.

...

Meanwhile, Phantom Boo was worried. He sensed that Professor E. Gadd had been freed. No doubt it was Violet. The thought of her coming... made him blush. Though he wouldn't admit it aloud. He shook his head.

He started to say, "The sacred violet ice... That's how she was described to me by a very old friend... And now..." He turned to Hellen and hissed, "AND NOW.... She's loose in the hotel!"

Hellen gulped down her fear as she told her boss, "I assure you. My minions will capture her and she will be a painting for you... and your brother."

Phantom Boo got really close to her face. He threatened, "She better be."

With that, he floated out of the room. Hellen let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

...

Back with Violet, she had returned to the lab. She gave Elvin his briefcase. He opened it up, smiling.

He told her, "This is what I wanted! The time has come to use it in battle!"

"Use what in battle?" Violet asked, raising an eyebrow.

Elvin ignored her question and plugged something into the back of the Poltergust G-00. Elvin patted her back, making Violet turn around to him.

Elvin explained, "I've gotten to old to be catching ghosts by myself. So I created a replacement for myself. And this is it."

"But what _is_ it?" Violet questioned.

Before Elvin could explain, the two of them went outside of the lab. Elvin trapped Violet in a cage and instructed her to use Goolet to help her out. Violet raised an eyebrow but did as Elvin instructed. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, a goo version of herself appeared. Goolet said nothing but went over to where the gear was. She blew on the gear with the Poltergest G-00 and got Violet out of the cage. Violet opened her eyes and quickly moved.

Elvin answered, "And that's how Goolet works. She'll be your personal assistant. Just don't get her near water."

Violet breathed, "That is so cool!"

Elvin stated, "Why thank you my dear."

After a bit, Violet got in the elevator and headed for the 3rd floor where the Hotel Shops where. She got out of the elevator and went to look around. But without a key she couldn't go forward.

"Oh crap..." She groaned.

So, summoning Goolet, the two of them started to look around. She managed to have Goolet get the key out of the men's bathroom. Goolet came out, holding the key before she returned back to the Poltergest G-00.

"Okay, I'm starting to love this." She commented, grabbing the key.

She quickly unlocked the door. She saw a bunch of shops and pouted.

"Aw man... too bad these shops are all illusions..." She groaned a bit.

That's when she saw a security guard ghost. And he had an elevator button on his keys.

"Bingo." She whispered.

The security guard ghost went threw the heart door, dropping the diamond shape key. Violet, knowing that he was gone, grabbed the key.

"Diamonds are a girls best friend." She semi joked.

She went to the diamond gift shop, seeing it was all barred up. She sent Goolet into the store to get the next key. Goolet retrieved the heart shape key but then was attacked by some ghosts. Quickly reacting, the goo version captured all of the ghosts nearby. She grabbed up the key and went threw the door. Violet had her to return again, picking up the heart key.

"Hearts be true." She joked, mostly to herself.

She went downstairs, seeing the heart shop was a dress shop. The minute she laid eyes on a beautiful midnight purple dress with sparkles on it, she was in heaven.

"Oh man... Luigi would so love that!" She noted. That's when she pouted. "Oh right... these shops are all illusions."

 _"Not completely, my dear..."_ A haunting voice stated.

Violet paled as she looked around. "Phantom Boo...?" She asked, shaking a tad bit. "W - where are you, you creep?! Where are my friends?!" She demanded.

He explained, _"I am not here, my dear. I'm in floors way above you and I can sense your movements even now, sacred violet ice."_

Violet grimaced. So much for the element of surprise. "If you are so smart, why don't you just come and collect me now?" She challenged.

 _"Like I just said, my dear... Just because I can sense you doesn't mean I know exactly where you are."_ He pointed out. He added, _"But just imagine this: you and I ruling the world. You wouldn't have to take any crap from anyone. We could rule the galaxy."_

Violet felt a bit creepy.

_Did he have a crush on her?_

Violet admitted, "Haven't you heard the news? I'm Luigi's girl. And I'm coming to get him. I won't be the damsel anymore!"

She heard nothing after that. She sighed, rubbing her head a bit. She just got Goolet in to get the spade key. Goolet took on more ghosts as they went upstairs to the coffee shop. Goolet went in again and got the club key, bringing it back to Violet. Just as Violet was about to go back down, a big red Slammer appeared to challenge her.

"Let me guess... you aren't here for the shopping..." She quipped.

Using her Aurora Nine, she quickly got behind the Slammer and started to capture him. She pulled with all of her strength and eventually captured him.

"Gotcha!" She celebrated.

As she and Goolet got into the hair salon, they picked up the final key. It was the star key.

"I guess we are the star." She joked. But when Goolet barely even laughed at her joke, she groaned, "Aw man... why do I even try?"

The ice wielder had Goolet return back to the Poltergest G-00. She had a security guard ghost to capture. She looked in the dress shop one more time and sighed out of disappointment. She did really like that dress though. She opened up the room, seeing that the ghost was having coffee and donuts. To her surprise, he also had a portrait with him.

_Peach's._

"Peach!" Violet breathed.

The minute the security guard ghost caught eye of her, he went behind the table. He rolled threw the bars, grabbing a water gun. Violet summoned Goolet and the two began to fight. Before too long, Goolet had captured the security guard ghost and the 2 button. Violet celebrated, turning her attention to Peach's portrait.

"Hold on Peach!" She told her, using the Dark Light device on it.

Within a matter of seconds, Peach had returned to normal. She looked around and was surprised to see Violet there.

"Violet...?" She breathed.

"In the flesh." Violet confirmed.

Peach hugged her best friend and Violet returned it. Peach pulled away from the ice wielder, a bit worried.

She started to say, "Wait... where's..."

"He's been caught... by Phantom Boo." Violet explained, the tears evident in her eyes.

...

_Wishmaker1028: There we have it! Chapter 3 is done! I know the security guard ghost didn't have a painting to protect. However, Phantom Boo has no use for Peach, Cappy, or Tiara for that matter. So it would make more sense that he would put them on the lower floors. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Phantom Boo was furious. Princess Peach was freed. It was only a matter of time before Violet found them and rescued Luigi. He turned to Hellen, furious.

"She's been doing amazing. And yet you still say she's of no threat?!" He hissed.

"I apologize boss. But I thought you wanted to have her for last." Hellen pointed out.

Phantom Boo seemed to have blushed. Thank the spirits no one seemed to have noticed though.

"JUST MAKE SURE THAT SHE IS STOPPED!" He ordered before leaving the room again.

...

Meanwhile, Violet and Peach were catching up. Peach frowned upon hearing that King Boo had a brother.

"That is not good news..." Peach grumbled.

The two stopped at the elevator. Violet pressed the button and within seconds the elevator came. Violet put in the 2 button and turned to Peach.

"You're coming with me, right?" She asked, hopefully.

"You aren't sending me out of here?" Peach questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Violet stated, "I could send you to the basement where Elvin is but I think that would put you in more danger. There would be no one there except him to keep you safe."

Peach whispered mostly to herself, "Wish Mario thought as logically as you did."

Violet pressed the 2 button. The elevator moved.

She turned to Peach and asked, "Peach, don't take this the wrong way but don't you think you gave him mixed signals over these years? One minute you want a relationship with him and the next you are turning down his proposal."

Peach explained, "Because he was starting to compete with Bowser. Or did he not tell you that either?"

Violet confirmed, "Oh he told me that. But you are such a jerk to lead him on like that."

Peach crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed, "Name me _one_ time I did that to him."

Violet stated, "I could give you _several_." That's when she noticed that they were on the second floor, The Mezzanie. She joked, "Second floor, factory rejects."

Peach groaned, "I just may reconsider going to find Elvin if you keep _that_ up." The two girls went out of the elevator. Spettro was in front of a door. He pounced on Peach the minute he saw her and licked her face silly. She protested, "Okay! Okay! I'm safe! Down doggy!"

Violet giggled as she used her Aurora Nine to clear their path. Peach finally got to her feet, after begging Spettro. Spettro wagged his tail happily as he went ahead. The two went through the door towards the kitchen, where they saw Spettro sniffing some cheese. Spettro grabbed the cheese and went threw the doors to the dinning area. They opened the doors and saw Spettro going for the bread sticks.

Violet admitted, "Okay that illusion looks real and delicious."

Peach agreed, "Yes it does..."

The Polterpup grabbed a bread stick in its mouth and went into the kitchen. The girls were about to follow when they noticed some ghosts sitting at a table. The ghosts turned, seeing the girls, and started to attack. Violet quickly froze some of the ghosts with her Aurora Nine. She caught them quick. While she was busy, Peach decided to help by using her parasol. While it went threw the ghosts, it magically froze them in place until Violet got to them.

Eventually they had cleared out the dinning room.

"Okay, you are definitely _staying_ with me." Violet stated.

"Thought you might think that." Peach teased.

The two entered a smoky kitchen. Both of them started to cough. Violet summoned Goolet and they started to blow away the smoke. Peach used her parasol to help. As soon as the smoke was gone, they saw a ghost chef and another painting.

_Tiara._

Before either girl could react, the chef saw them first. He roared at them. Violet and Peach went to work. They couldn't blind him with the Stroboscope. He had the frying pan in his hand. Peach threw her parasol at him. It was enough to distract him so Violet could wrangle him. They kept at it and Violet managed to capture him at long last. Both of them celebrated and high five each other. The elevator button landed in the sink.

"Not bad, princess." Violet teased.

"Not bad yourself, Violet." Peach teased back.

Before she went over to the sink, she used the Dark Light on the painting. Tiara was restored to normal and saw the two girls.

"Peach? Violet?" Tiara asked.

Peach nodded as the three of them all had a hug.

Violet questioned, "Are you alright?"

Tiara nodded (?) and answered, "Yeah I'll be okay thanks to you." She asked them, "What happened?"

Peach was about to explain when she saw that Violet was at the sink. She was about to take the elevator button when a mouse appeared in the sink and swallowed the button. It ran off before the ice wielder's eyes. She groaned.

Peach huffed, "Great..."

Violet groaned, "Come on, we got to catch that mouse! We can catch up Tiara on the way."

The two of them followed Violet. They went into the dinning room. Violet flashed the mouse as it sent out the 4 button. Violet grabbed it up, then another mouse grabbed it up and swallowed it. It ran off and Violet groaned louder this time.

"Well now..." Tiara whispered.

"What are the chances of it happening twice?" Peach questioned.

"Come on ladies, let's go." Violet told them.

The three of them went out of the dinning room, seeing the mouse down the hallway. It saw the girls and went into a hole on the right side of the hall. The girls followed, discovering a pool hall. The mouse ran behind some lockers, where some of the balls were stored.

"What is this?" Tiara asked.

"It's a pool hall." Peach explained.

"We show you how to play but I don't think it is a good time." Violet added.

Tiara seemed to have understood that. Violet headed to the lockers when all of the sudden they were attacked by more ghosts. The girls got to work. Peach decided to use Tiara like Cappy, throwing her at ghosts to distract them until Violet could catch them.

Tiara gushed, "This is fun!"

Peach stated, "Not over yet!"

She threw Tiara again, spinning her around like a top. Violet saw this, bounced on her high enough so she could freeze some ghosts. Once they were frozen, she quickly captured the ghosts.

Violet joked, "And that's what I call freezer burn."

Both Tiara and Peach groaned at the joke. Violet smiled as she went for the middle locker. She froze the locker and destroyed it. Out came the mouse and it ran off again.

Tiara commented, "I don't think it liked that pun..."

Peach semi joked, "Does anyone?"

Violet groaned, "Oh very funny..."

The three of them headed out of the pool hall, went down the hallway and went right. The mouse went into a mouse hole. Violet tried to open the door near it but it was blocked. They went into the other bathroom. They looked around. Violet took out a vent with her Aurora Nine, allowing Goolet to investigate the other bathroom. Tiara was surprised.

"What in the world...?" She breathed.

"It's a long story..." Peach admitted.

Goolet managed to find the mouse with its family. She managed to flash them and got the button back from them. She went back through the pipe and returned back to the Poltergest G-00. Violet grabbed up the 4 button and celebrated.

"We got it back!" She gushed.

Both Tiara and Peach celebrated.

...

Meanwhile, Phantom Boo was starting to get furious. He wanted Violet's head on a silver platter for being so difficult for defying him. On the other side of that, he wanted _her_. There was a certain flare to her. So stubborn and yet... She was powerful yet delicate. But there was a problem. She's was Luigi's girl. She made that loud and clear. He looked over to the painting of Luigi, glaring at it.

He grumbled, "How... how did you manage to get a girl like her?! She's absolutely perfect... minus the fact she's a fleshie..." He paused and shook his head. He added, "And your girl..." He shook his body as he looked at the midnight dress that had caught Violet's eye. That's when he started to get an awful idea. He muttered, "Perhaps my brother wouldn't mind if I took sacred violet ice for _myself_..."

...

_Wishmaker1028: And that's it for chapter 4! We're on a roll! Cookies go to the person who sees the Casper reference. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

After catching Tiara up, the girls were about to go to the fourth floor, Elvin had instructed them to go to the basement. The girls went into the lab, where Elvin was waiting.

He greeted, "Hello ladies. I have some extra items here for you, if you need them."

Violet grabbed a few golden bones and tossed one at Spettro. Spettro gobbled it up, wagging his tail happily.

Tiara cooed, "Aw..."

Peach giggled, "Seems like you've grown attached to Spettro."

Tiara agreed, "Yes, he's quite sweet."

Violet rubbed under his belly, making the Polterpup pant happily.

Elvin turned to her and asked, "You sure about keeping them around?"

Violet modestly answered, "Like I told Peach... and no offense Elvin but you can't protect her. She would be protecting you."

Elvin rubbed the back of his head. "Fair point..."

Violet giggled as she decided to take a small breather. She took off the Poltergest G-00 and closed her eyes for a bit.

...

"Vi...?"

Violet opened her eyes, hearing her boyfriend's voice. She turned and saw Luigi was there. He was wearing a green tuxedo, a black tie, no gloves, and dark green dress shoes. His hair was greased back a bit.

"Weegie!" She gushed, running over to her boyfriend. She gave him a tight hug, keeping him close. "You're safe!" She added. Luigi returned the hug, keeping her close. He said nothing to that as the two parted from their hug. "But why are you all dressed up?" She asked him.

That's when she heard soft music playing. She couldn't make out the lyrics but the tune was from a song she heard from when she was back home a long time ago. Luigi offered her his left hand.

He asked politely, "Would you dance with me?"

Violet was about to protest that she was dressed for the occasion. Luigi must have sensed this and pointed down at her body. She looked and paled for a brief second.

The dress she saw earlier...

_How...?_

Before Violet could ask, Luigi took her hand and started to twirl her around Peach's ballroom. It was like no one else was there, just the couple. It felt a bit odd to Violet. But the mood was perfect.

_Too perfect._

She saw that Luigi stopped dancing with her a moment and gave her a purple rose. Violet took it as she smiled at it.

She breathed, "It's beautiful..."

"Just like you are, my dear..."

Violet, at that moment, froze. She looked over at _'Luigi'_ , seeing that his teeth turned into Phantom Boo's. She screamed in horror, backing away from him.

She stammered, "Y - you aren't Luigi!"

"Oh come my dear... We were having so much fun..." He told her, sounding a bit disappointed.

Just as Violet was about to activate her Aurora Nine, the Thunderhand came out instead. Her ice powers had combined, oddly enough with Luigi's and it was enough to blast the imposter away.

...

Violet woke up with a start. She started to hyperventilate. Peach was there and she started to rub her back.

"Easy, take it easy Violet!" Peach begged.

It took a few moments but the princess was able to calm her down. Violet had balled herself up and told everyone of her nightmare.

Tiara was the one to speak first, "Wait a minute... Phantom Boo has a crush on you?"

"And here I thought dating us living was a no-no in their book..." Elvin commented.

Violet stated, "Well apparently Phantom Boo either doesn't know that or doesn't care. Either way I might loose my sanity before I can even get to Luigi..."

It got quiet for a moment as Violet was starting to tear a bit. Peach held onto her softly.

Peach pointed out, "There was good news in that nightmare though. You were able to use the Thunderhand, right? Maybe you can use it again against another ghost?"

Violet looked at her hand before looking at Peach. She admitted, "I guess so but I don't even know if its possible to do..."

Elvin told her, "The only way to find out is practice."

Tiara added, "So let's start practicing!"

Violet smiled at them.

_She had the best friends in the whole world._

...

Meanwhile, Phantom Boo was furious. He just had woken up from his dream. Again, he was alone in his chambers. He glared at the Luigi painting, using the purple gem he had in his hat to set him free temporarily. Luigi stepped out of the painting and groaned. Phantom Boo didn't get him a chance to recover as he had pinned Luigi to the wall.

He demanded, "HOW WAS SHE ABLE TO DRAW YOUR POWERS?!"

Luigi stammered, "I - I don't know..."

He yelled, "WELL SHE USED IT! AGAINST ME! I WON'T STAND FOR IT!"

Before Luigi knew it, Phantom Boo hit him hard with his magical gem, shocking him. Luigi screamed in pain. Unknown to either one of them, in the deepest of his painting, Mario watched in horror. While he couldn't fight back against it, he knew that he couldn't loose his brother again.

_Violet... where are you?_

...

Back with the girls, Violet groaned. She couldn't summon the Thunderhand, no matter how hard she tried. Peach kept training with her. Tiara and Elvin were off to the side. Elvin was doing more research on Violet's nightmare. That's when he found something.

"Eureka!" He shouted.

"You find something?" Tiara asked.

Peach and Violet looked over at the ghost researcher, whom nodded.

Elvin explained, "These phantoms have access to some sort of technology that is able to control not only ghosts but humans as well." He asked Violet, "Was Luigi wearing anything out of the ordinary in your dream?"

Violet thought for a moment before answering, "No, that I've noticed..."

Elvin just nodded as he added, "Well, sadly I'm not familiar with this technology. But if you can find me a sample of it, I would love to test it."

Peach replied, "We'll see what we can do."

...

A few minutes later, the girls were back on their adventure again. This time, the headed to the fourth floor, The Great Stage. As soon as they left the elevator, a symbol rolled crossed the floor. It spooked them but only for a moment. They continued down the hallway, listening to piano music. A ghost trying to slow them down with bringing the rug up and down. The girls jumped into action and took out the ghosts.

Tiara commented, "That was a bit easy..."

Peach pointed out, "I think the harder part will be coming up soon..."

Violet replied, "Yeah, it usually does."

They went through the doors at the end of the hallway. On the stage was a piano and a portrait.

_Cappy._

"Brother!" Tiara whispered.

Peach told Violet, "Be careful, that seems way too easy."

Violet teased, "You're telling me..."

Just as the ice wielder got onto the stage, a piano player ghost appeared. He saw Violet and started to attack the girls. Peach got out her parasol, protecting her and Tiara from the bombs. They were raining all over her and the young Bonnetton. Violet did her best to freeze the piano player ghost so she could catch him. Before too long, she managed to defeat him. She panted, exhausted.

Tiara cheered, "You did it!"

Peach clapped and said, "Nice work!"

Violet took the 6 button he coughed up and responded, "All in a days, or rather, nights work."

The two other girls giggled as Violet went up to the portrait that held Cappy. She used the Dark Light Device on it, setting him free.

Cappy groaned, "Oh man... what happened?"

Tiara gushed, "Cappy!"

Within seconds, Tiara hugged her big brother and started to cry happily. Cappy returned it, holding his dear sister close.

Violet commented, "Four down, three to go."

Peach grumbled, "How much you want to bet that everyone else is on higher levels now?"

Cappy stated, "Well I know that Mario and Luigi are on the highest floor."

Tiara stared at her brother in shock. "H - how do you know that?"

Cappy explained, "I managed to see them even while I was trapped in a painting."

Peach told Violet, "That would explain a lot. Maybe Luigi saw what was happening in your dream and managed to interfere somehow."

Violet shook her head, "More like nightmare. And besides, we don't even know if he managed to do that or not. In either event, I think we should escort Cappy to the elevator so he can join Elvin downstairs."

Cappy perked up at this, "Wait, I'm not staying with you?"

Violet explained, "I much rather have our party small. Besides, someone has to keep an eye on Elvin."

Cappy groaned. While he didn't like it, he knew that Violet was right. So, without further argument, he went to the basement.

...

_Wishmaker1028: There we have it! Chapter 5 is done! Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

With more people getting freed, the more Phantom Boo was getting a bit nervous. He knew it would be a matter of time before Violet came to the top floor. There had to be a way to slow her down... But how...? That's when he looked at some phantom ghosts.

He instructed, "Bring her here to me!"

With their instructions, the phantom ghosts headed on out. Hellen watched from afar. She had a feeling that Phantom Boo had a crush on that living mortal. How she hoped that she was wrong. She turned to her Polterkitty. That's when she had an idea.

...

The girls had made up to the 6th floor, Castle MacFrights. The girls looked around, seeing a lot of setups of a castle.

Peach told them, "You know, this reminds me of the time I went mini golfing with my cousin Daisy."

Violet raised an eyebrow, "How...?"

Tiara curiously asked, "What's mini golf?"

Before either girl could explain, they saw a gate. Violet summoned Goolet, whom went threw the gate and opened it for them. Peach, Tiara, and Violet went through the door. Violet had Goolet return back to the Poltergest-G00. They entered a doorway, where the group saw that they had entered a coliseum of some kind.

Peach muttered, "Definitely not mini golf..."

That's when they saw a king ghost on the other side of the coliseum. He was holding the 7 button. He made the come on motion.

Violet groaned, "The one thing I was never good at... gladiator combat..."

Tiara pointed out, "Then we best make this a quick fight."

The ice wielder nodded in agreement as the door on their left opened. The girls went down the hall, taking care of whatever ghosts were in their way. With Goolet, they were able to get away from any traps. Eventually, they made it down to the coliseum. The king ghost was surprised to see them, quickly summoning his horse ghost.

He charged at them but the girls quickly dodged it. Peach used her parasol like a bull man's cape. Every time she would move it, Violet would come in and freeze them. Peach then flicked Tiara at the king ghost, as a means of distraction. They kept going like this for awhile until they managed to beat him. Violet quickly captured him as he surrendered the 7 button.

Peach panted, "Holy cow that was so hard!"

Tiara seemed to have nodded (?) and agreed, "Just thankful that was a short fight."

Violet yawned a tad, "Yeah I am..."

Peach offered, "Why don't you lay down in the lab? I think Tiara and I can handle."

Tiara stated, "Yeah, it would be fun!"

Just when Violet was about to protest, she gave a bigger yawn. She wrinkled her nose. She hated this but she gave in. She slipped off the Poltergest G-00, handing it to Peach. Peach took it and placed it on her back. Violet then handed her the VB.

"If you two run into trouble, call Elvin." She instructed.

Peach replied, "Don't fret, Violet."

"Yeah we've got your back." Tiara gushed.

"Thanks..." Violet tiredly said.

With that, the girls went to the elevator. Violet went down to the basement while Peach and Tiara went up to the seventh floor.

...

"Ah my dear... Here again, aren't you?" A familiar voice asked.

Violet opened her eyes, seeing Phantom Boo right behind her. She was about to use her powers when saw that her arms were pinned down to the sides. As if it was chained to the ground.

"Why you..." Violet started to say.

Phantom Boo interrupted, "I must make sure that you don't use the Thunderhand again, my dear."

Violet objected, "I don't know that I could do it again. I've _tried_."

"Either way, I can't be too careful my dear." He told her. He flew closer to her, making her take a step back. He added, "Anyways, I sensed you stopped moving. Given up have you?"

Violet rolled her eyes and hissed, "You wish. You might not need sleep but the ones still among the living do."

Phantom Boo darkly chuckled, "Such a temper you have! Feisty just like _he_ said..."

She picked up on that. "Who's _he_?"

"But enough of that my dear. It's time for your daily surrender!" Phantom Boo said, getting his purple gem ready.

Violet closed her eyes, bracing for impact. The impact never came. When she opened them, to her utter surprise a Thunderhand shield was coming from her hands.

"WHAT THE UNDERWHERE?!" He boomed.

That's when Luigi appeared, looking quite bruised. But there was something different about him.

_Like he was stronger than usual... A dreamier version of him..._

"LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE!" Luigi yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Weegie!" Violet gushed, her arms free.

She ran over and hugged her boyfriend gently. Luigi returned it. The two parted out of their hug and faced the boss of the phantoms.

"How did you get out of your painting?!" Phantom Boo asked, no, demanded.

Luigi turned to Violet and instructed, "You've got to get back the real world. It's the only way to stop him right now."

Violet asked, "But what about you?"

Luigi insisted, "I'll be okay. Just get out of here! Please... I don't wanna loose you... mi fidanzato..."

Violet perked up at that and before she knew it, she felt like she was being blown away.

...

"Violet! Violet!" Cappy begged.

Violet was finally able to open her eyes, seeing that Cappy was floating in front of her.

"Ca... Cappy?" She asked.

Cappy explained, "You were having another nightmare."

Violet grimaced as she told Cappy everything that happened in the nightmare. Cappy got worried. Violet had to admit, she was too.

_Fidanzato? Fiance?_

...

Once again, Phantom Boo was mad. But the Luigi painting had not move since he had taken the man in green out of it.

_So what the Underwhere?!_

It felt like Luigi was mocking him. He glared hard at the painting of the man in green. Honestly, the faster they got him to his brother, the better off he would be. That's when he noticed Hellen in the room.

He huffed, "So what are _you_ doing about this situation?"

"Relax boss. Neko **[1]** has this in the bag." She informed.

"She better or you both can start looking for better jobs!" He threatened.

...

Back with Peach and Tiara, they had just taken out the botanist ghost and got the 8 button. Just as they were about to go to the next floor, Polterkitty came out of the wall. She grabbed the button in her mouth and Peach started to play tug a war with her. It was of no use, however. She swallowed the elevator button and ran off.

Peach groaned, "This is not our day..."

Tiara asked, "So what do we do?"

Peach got out the VB and called Elvin down in the basement.

Elvin asked, "Yes your majesty?"

...

Meanwhile, Neko had headed up to where the 9th floor was. She decided to hide with Morty in Paranormal Pictures. The director ghost was a bit strange, wanting to make his own monster movie film. Neko laid down in his director's room. He was sobbing over his red megaphone. She closed her eyes and decided to nap. It's not like she wanted to go back up to Hellen anyways.

...

**[1]: Neko is the name Hellen gave Polterkitty. It means** _**'cat'** _ **in Japanese. That's one of the many reasons Polterkitty doesn't like Hellen.**

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well everyone, I hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

Violet grimanced about the situation. It was a big problem. They couldn't get to the eighth floor without the elevator button.

Cappy turned to her and asked, "What are we going to do?"

Elvin added, "It's not like you can get up there anyhow."

That's when Violet got an idea and looked at Spettro. Spettro wagged his tail. He knew that it was his turn to help. He barked, heading upstairs to find the Polterkitty.

She whispered, "Be careful Spettro."

...

Before long, Spettro followed the trail and saw Morty in his director's chair. The director ghost was still crying his eyes out. Spettro rolled his eyes, annoyed. Unknown to him, Neko was behind him. Neko was surprised to see the Polterpup.

_Was he a friend of the ice wielder?_

Spettro turned, sensing something. That's when he saw Neko there. He growled at her.

(Give back the button!)

Neko brought up the button and asked, {This one?}

Spettro answered, (Yes that button.)

Neko swallowed it again, much to Spettro's annoyance.

{Think I'll keep it.} She told him, winking an eye teasingly.

Spettro growled. (Why do you want it so bad?)

Neko perked up. It was a fair question. She didn't want to take it to Hellen. She would just take the credit to impress her boss. Neko shuddered. Phantom Boo... Thank the spirits he wasn't _her_ boss, Hellen was. And in either event, she never acted like that until Phantom Boo came.

Neko answered, {It's none of your business.}

Spettro pointed out, (It is when my master is up there, being tortured by your boss!) Neko came close to revealing the truth but let that slide. Spettro continued, (My master is up there. He's in trouble and yet he yearns to protect his girlfriend. I can't let you take it.)

Neko raised an eyebrow. {You care for him, don't you?}

(Don't you?) He asked, genuinely concerned.

Neko shook her head sadly. {Ever since the beginning, Hellen always treated me like a princess. Then she started to hear about King Boo's encounters and starts to get obsessed with getting him free. She started to push me aside, treating me like I was one of ghosts. It got even worse when Phantom Boo showed up.}

Spettro started to whine sadly. That got her attention.

_Was he feeling sorry for her?_

(I had no idea...) He admitted softly.

Neko lowered her head a bit. {Well now you do.}

Spettro offered, (You can come with us! You don't have to worry about being treated like that anymore.)

Neko looked at him like he had grown a head. {Go with the man in green?! Are you nuts?! I don't exactly want to meet Queen Jaydes or Grambi thank you.}

Spettro commented, (I've been told that they're really nice people...)

Neko hissed, gaining Spettro's attention. {Forget it. I am not going with him. And that's final.}

She was about to walk off when Spettro spoke.

(Please Calico...) He begged.

Neko froze. {What... did you call me?}

He repeated, (Calico...?)

She looked at him, studying the Polterpup. She purred softly. She brought up the button again, scooting it over to him. He looked at it and then at her.

She told him, {I suggest you take it before I change my mind.}

Spettro took the button, swallowing it. (My offer still stands.)

Calico swayed her tail. {I still want to give Hellen a chance. She at least deserves that.}

With that, the Polterkitty left. Spettro hated to see her go. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Which reminded him...

...

Spettro appeared to Peach and Tiara, giving them the 8 button. Peach took it and smiled at him.

"Good work Spettro." She praised.

Spettro wagged his tail a tad. He had to admit, while he was worried about his master, he started to worry about Calico too. Tiara noticed his sad face, floating over to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Spettro whined. (It's not fair... She might get into trouble for me...)

Tiara just petted the Polterpup, to the best of her ability. Spettro still gave off worried whines/

...

Back with Neko, she had returned back to Hellen. Phantom Boo had gone off somewhere, just leaving the two of them alone. Hellen didn't turn her head to her but kept her eyes on the monitors.

Hellen commented, "You let me down."

Neko sat behind her and pointed out, {Yes I know. But I never had to worry about letting you down before.}

Hellen looked behind her a bit as she demanded, "Explain."

Neko told her, {I shouldn't have to. You know as well as I do that in the beginning, you always treated me like a princess...} Neko tried not sniffle but she did promise herself one last chance with Hellen. She softly added, {Then you started to hear about King Boo's encounters and started to get obsessed with getting him free...} Another pause. {You started to push me aside, treating me like I was one of ghosts... It got even worse when Phantom Boo showed up.}

Hellen was silent to this. She knew that she had been a bad owner to Neko. She turned to her beloved Polterkitty with a small sad smile on her face.

Hellen responded, "I know that things have been getting really bad lately. I have been really stressed due to Phantom Boo being around. And I know that's no excuse. I will try to be better, for you."

Neko raised an eyebrow.

_Why didn't she believe that?_

{Well...you better.} Was Neko's only response.

All of the sudden, Phantom Boo came in. The minute he saw Neko, he knew that she had failed. The look on his face was enough to scare Hellen stiff.

Hellen started to say, "Uh yes boss...?"

Phantom Boo demanded, "WHY IS SHE EMPTY HANDED?!"

Hellen was about to explain when Neko hissed at Phantom Boo. Hellen perked up at this. She was defending her. Even after everything that happened. Before she could do anything, Phantom Boo used his purple gem to move Neko to a higher place.

"Neko!" Hellen breathed.

Neko was up high above them, on the roof of the hotel. She waited and waited for Hellen to defend her, to stand up to him.

_But she didn't._

_And that's what hurt the most._

Neko lowered her head sadly, rain starting to come down from the heavens.

...

Spettro didn't know what it was. He just had this awful feeling that something happened to Calico. After Peach and Tiara helped Morty with his monster movie, they waited for Violet to catch up with them. Spettro kept whining from worry. So much so that it caught Violet's attention when she finally could catch up with them.

"Spettro, what's wrong?" She asked.

Spettro looked at her, sadly. (At times like these... I am so lucky you two are my owners...)

...

_Wishmaker1028: There we have it! Chapter 7 is done! Sorry for the feels but it had to be done! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

The girls had finally made it to the ninth floor, Unnatural History Museum. All of prehistoric things were on display: bones, eggs, plants, dinosaur bones... Violet whistled, rather impressed.

She commented, "Okay, even though this hotel is illusion... this museum is amazing."

Peach nodded in agreement. "Yes it quite something."

Tiara looked at all of the displays interested. She had to admit, she never saw anything like it.

She muttered mostly to herself, "I've got to leave Cap Kingdom more often."

The three of them went to the back and saw a curtain. Violet and Goolet moved the curtain out of the way, revealing a huge dinosaur skeleton in the back. Thunder shook the house as Violet could've sworn that she saw something out of the ordinary in the shadows.

_Phantom Boo?_

Violet called Goolet back as the girls went to investigate the display. Inside there were more dinosaur skeletons. Just when they went for a closer look, the big dinosaur skeleton - a T-Rex moved its head. The girls were all paralyzed with fear. Kind of reminded them of that movie _Morning at the Toad Exhibit_.

The T-Rex skeleton roared fiercely at them. All of the girls screamed in horror. Violet just stood (in a safe spot), absolutely terrified.

...

Even as a little girl, Violet always hated dinosaurs. When her dad (Mike) was trying to teach her all about them, she just got absolutely terrified. No matter if they were plant eaters or meat eaters. They all scared the tar out of her. Especially the T-Rex. Violet ran to the kitchen, trying to hide in a cupboard.

"Violet?" Her mom (Andrea) asked. She went over to her little girl and questioned, "What are you doing?"

Violet sniffled, "H - hiding from daddy."

Her mom frowned a bit as she started to say, "Why are you trying to hide from..." 

That's when she realized. She picked her toddler carefully and held her close. She rubbed her back, trying to get her to calm down. She started to hum a little song in her ear. Violet started to calm down a bit. She hung onto her mom before the humming started to make her sleepy. Violet closed her eyes for a moment. The next thing she remembered was that her mom had taken her to the bedroom. Her dad never brought up dinosaurs ever again.

...

However, it did get brought back up during high school. Her last year, her science teacher started to teach about dinosaurs. And Violet did her best to try and ignore her fears. It didn't go very well. The teacher approached the principal and the principal brought her into his office. Violet was worried that she was in trouble. She never caused any trouble. The principal sat her down. Violet sat with him, being awkwardly quiet. 

Mr. Leonard finally spoke, "Miss Cain I cannot help you if you don't tell me why you are acting so strange..."

Violet softly admitted, "I guess its that obvious..." She took a breath and admitted, "I'm scared of dinosaurs. Have been since I was little."

Mr. Leonard wrinkled his nose. It didn't sound farfetched but it did sound rare.

He told her, "Well deinophobia or not, you need to pass your science class. Or you won't be able to cross the stage."

Her eyes flew open with fright. "Oh don't tell me that I have to study those things! I rather do a painting of the solar system!"

He perked up to this, "You would?"

Violet froze. Did she just give him an idea?

...

Three weeks later, Violet turned in a painting of the solar system. It was long width painting. A blackish tint background with all of the planets (in order) and their moons. It was very accurate with the detailing and it was perfect. Ms. Georgia was heavily impressed and gave Violet an A. Violet was so happy that she hugged Mr. Leonard. He was a bit stunned a first but returned it.

It was just as he thought. Violet was a sweetheart.

...

Finally the time came and Violet was 19 years old. She still had deinophobia but other than that, she was still normal. Her dad was still a workaholic. She barely saw him after she even started elementary school. So it was just her and her mom for the longest time. Until last year... Shaking her head, she saw that mist was coming in. She frowned.

_Odd it had been clear earlier._

Violet went into the mist, not watching where she was standing and almost wounded up into a pit. She grabbed onto a bridge rather quickly. She looked down and saw that she was dangling over the river.

She yelled, "Help!"

That's when she saw a young man springing into action. He was about her age, wearing a green hat with the _'L'_ logo on it, a green undershirt, blue overalls, and brown boots. 

_Who was he?_

He told her in a strong Italian accent, "Hold on!"

He slowly pulled her up and within a few minutes, she was out of danger. Both of them panted and she went over to this man in green.

She said, "T - thanks..."

He replied, "W - welcome..."

_He's cute._

Violet blushed at that. She had just met the man for crying aloud. She looked at him.

She asked politely, "Who are you?"

He answered, "I'm Luigi James Manfredi."

She smiled and introduced herself, "My name is Violet Jasmine Cain."

...

Peach had finally taken out of the caveman ghost controlling the T-Rex skeleton. She had taken the Poltergest G-00, seeing that Violet was in no condition to fight. Violet blinked a few times, trying to calm herself down. That was the first time in years her deinophobia acted up so badly. That was the first time she thought about her dad in years.

_Did he even know that she was gone?_

_Did he... even care?  
_

"Violet?" Peach asked, gaining her attention. Violet turned to her and asked worryingly, "You okay?"

Violet softly admitted, "I have deinophobia..."

Tiara muttered, "Oh you poor thing..."

Peach hugged Violet, whom returned it. She hung onto the princess tightly. Tiara soothed her right shoulder as they just stood there for a moment or two.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. Been having a bit of writer's block and I wanted to touch up on Violet's backstory really quickly. Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, in Violet's hometown of Chicago, Mike Cain had been looking for his daughter ever since he had learned about her disappearance. Mike was 57 years old, had short brown hair that was starting to gray a bit, green grayish eyes, wearing a short sleeved blue shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers.

Of course that was about two weeks into the search. Mike felt incredibly guilty. He was looking at the last picture that he had of Violet. It was when she was about 5 years old. So when the police had asked her for a recent photo, he gave them this one. It was thanks to Mr. Leonardo that the police was able to get a recent photo. Mike sighed sadly.

_Where was she?_

Mike decided to take a walk. He had to clear his head. He locked up the house and mist was starting to come in. Mike didn't really pay attention. He just headed into the mist. The next step he took was a bit of a doozy. He almost fell off of a rope bridge. He grabbed onto it, looking down at a lake.

_What the devil...?_

He yelled, "Help! Help me!"

Meanwhile, Toadette was nearby, listening to some calm music. She perked up when she heard the cries for help. She went towards the cries and saw Mike in trouble.

Toadette cried out, "Oh no!" Toadette stayed calm as she offered him her hand. She told him, "Grab on!"

Mike obliged as Toadette helped up back up onto the bridge. Mike panted hard, looking at the Toads and Toadette.

_I am definitely not in Chicago anymore..._

He panted, "T - thank you..."

Toadette replied, "Welcome! You should be more careful in the dark though..."

Mike looked up and saw that it was indeed night time.

_But when I left it was in the afternoon!_

He asked her, "Uh... right... Where am I anyhow?"

Toadette was about to answer when they heard a voice behind them.

"Toadette? What's all the hullabaloo about?"

Toadette turned and saw Toadsworth. She explained, "This man was in trouble Toadsworth and I saved him."

Toadsworth nodded as he replied, "I see. Good work Toadette!" He paused and asked, "And who are you?"

Mike introduced himself, "Oh I'm Mike."

Toadsworth responded, "Greetings Master Mike. As you've gathered, I am Toadsworth and this is Toadette. We welcome you to Mushroom Kingdom."

_So it does exist..._

Mike breathed, "It's beautiful..."

Toadette gushed, "Glad you think so!"

Toadsworth told Mike, "I would let you meet our princess but she's currently on vacation with a few of her friends. I will let you have the honor of meeting her cousin, though."

Mike waved his hands in front of his face quickly, "Oh no, don't go through any trouble. I had just left my house a few minutes ago. There was mist nearby and I walked through it. That's when I almost wounded up in the lake. I don't think that's worthy enough to meet a princess."

Toadsworth admired the guy for telling the truth. He had to admit, he was very impressed.

_Why did this seem so familiar?_

Toadette gushed, "Well if you don't want to meet Princess Daisy, maybe you should at least stay for the night!"

Toadsworth nodded in agreement, "Brilliant idea, Toadette. You will be our guest!"

Mike started to say, "Oh I couldn't impose..."

But before he could argue, Toadette grabbed his hand and lead him towards the castle. Toadsworth walked alongside of Mike. He couldn't shake the feeling of deja vue.

...

Daisy was surprised, to say the least, when Toadette and Toadsworth came in with another human.

_Why did he look faintly familiar?_

Daisy introduced herself, "Hello there! I'm acting princess of Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland."

Mike introduced, "I'm Mike." He looked around and breathed, "The castle is just as beautiful inside as it is on the out."

Daisy smiled proudly, "Glad you think so. My cousin's staff does the best work." She turned to Toadsworth and asked, "So why is this gentleman here?"

Toadsworth explained, "Well he needs a place to stay for the next few days. Toadette just saved him from falling off the rope bridge."

Daisy raised an eyebrow. Now that sounded familiar.

"He saved me from falling off the rope bridge!" Violet once told her.

Daisy took another look at Mike. Was it possible that this guy was... Daisy shook her head. That wasn't possible. Violet said that her mom passed away a year before she came.

As for her dad...

Finally making up her mind, Daisy smiled at Mike. She told him, "You can stay as long as you wish. I'll call my cousin and inform her of the situation."

Mike bowed to her, "Thank you for the hospitality, Your Grace."

Daisy pleaded, "Please call me Daisy." She turned to Toadette and asked, "Could you please show Mike to the guest room? I need to call Peach."

Toadette nodded as she escorted Mike down the hall. Toadsworth turned to her, seeing a familiar look on her face.

"Daisy? What is it?" He asked her.

Daisy shook her head unsure. "I can't help but feel some sort of deja vue around Mike."

"Thought it was just me." Toadsworth admitted.

Daisy whipped out her cell and called Peach. "Hey Peach." She greeted.

Peach replied, _"Hey Daisy. How's it going with everything?"_

Daisy reported, "Smooth as silk. Guess Bowser is still licking his wounds." Peach just laughed softly, gaining Daisy's attention. She asked, "You okay?"

Peach answered, with a question of her own, _"Do you think I did the right thing?"_

Daisy modestly stated, "I told you that I didn't know. I know you got mad at Mario with competing with Bowser and he did apologize. But that was on you when you didn't let him propose to you properly."

Peach groaned. It wasn't the answer she wanted and Daisy knew it. Daisy couldn't hear it clearly enough but she could hear Violet saying hello. That reminded her.

"Can I say hi to Violet real fast?" She asked.

She could barely make out Violet talking.

_Cappy was missing?_

Before she could say anything further, the line cut out. If she wasn't worried before, she was now.

...

Back at the hotel, Peach groaned. Violet came over to her.

"Was that Daisy?" She asked.

Peach nodded. "Yes but the line went dead before I could hear the rest of her report."

Tiara replied, "I hope she and my brother are okay..."

Violet promised, "We'll find your brother. I promise."

Tiara smiled in worry. Peach decided to text Daisy, since she had one bar of signal.

_"Text me the report. I'll try and call you soon. Things have been a bit hectic."_

Peach hit send as she put her phone back into her pocket.

...

_Wishmaker1028: There we go! A twist on the story as Mike falls into the Mushroom Kingdom. This can't be good. Please read and_ _review_ _! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

The very next morning, Mike was up early. He was in deep thought. He couldn't believe that he wounded up in the Mushroom Kingdom. He thought it was nothing but a legend.

_A legend that is real..._

Mike shuddered as a random thought crossed his mind. What if this where Violet ended up? Was that possible? Was she here? Questions that he knew that couldn't be answered right now. All he could do right now is try and figure out what to do next. He had to admit that this was not the place he thought he would wind up in. Sighing a bit, Mike decided to try and find the kitchen.

After all, he felt like he could clear his head better in the kitchen.

...

Daisy woke up next, smelling something wondrous coming from the kitchen. Getting her orange fluffy slippers on, she went into the kitchen. That's when she saw Mike cooking in front of the kitchen staff, Toadette, and Toadsworth. It was like the food was dancing in the pans. Mike kept cooking, flipping the pancakes in the pan. The way he did it gave Daisy an instant deja vue.

_Was it possible?_

Daisy decided to clear her throat, gaining everyone's attention.

Mike was the first to speak, "Oh good morning, Your Grace. I thought I take the liberty and make you guys breakfast as a thank you for your hospitality."

Daisy was about to protest but everything smelled so good. She turned to Toadsworth, seeing that he was drooling a bit. She giggled a bit.

Daisy teased, "I think you already have a fan."

Mike chuckled at that. Before long, the entire staff along with Daisy, Toadette, and Toadsworth were eating chocolate chip pancakes. But there was a hint of vanilla taste to it. Like it was an ice cream taste.

Toadette exclaimed, "Oh my... this tastes like ice cream!"

Toadsworth nodded in agreement, "Yes and this is clearly chocolate chip pancakes." He turned to Mike and complimented, "This is the best homemade breakfast I had in awhile!"

Mike blushed out of embarrassment and replied, "Aw sucks thanks... I'm just better in the kitchen. I'm more relaxed. It was my profession for 30 years."

Daisy perked up, "Wait really?"

Mike nodded, "Yes, I was the top chef at Cafe Rosa in Chicago."

Everyone repeated in shock, "Chicago?!"

Daisy nearly spit out her orange juice in shock. Now there was no doubt in her mind. This man was Violet's father.

_How in the Underwhere did he get here?!_

Before anyone could say anything, Daisy's phone started to ring. She took it out of her pocket and saw it was Peach calling. She decided to answer to change the subject quickly.

She answered, "Hello?"

Peach stated, _"Sorry I finally got signal back."_

Daisy asked, "Are you alright? I think I heard Cappy was missing?"

Peach reassured, _"Yes he's fine now. But we need help a.s.a.p."_

Daisy raised an eyebrow, "Why would you need help on vacation?"

Peach sighed, _"This has been anything but! The hotel was a trap!"_

"What?!" Daisy questioned.

That got everyone's attention. Daisy quickly put Peach on speakerphone.

Peach told them, _"The invitation was a ruse by Phantom Boo, the brother to King Boo! He has Luigi!"_

Everyone breathed, "What?!"

Except Mike, who didn't know anything about Phantom Boo or King Boo. He stood there with a confused look on his face. Although he was starting to get worried about this Luigi fella.

_But why?_

Toadsworth asked, "Oh the calamity! Are you alright princess?"

Peach reassured, _"Yes: Tiara, Elvin, Cappy, Violet, and I are alright."_

Mike froze the minute she said Violet. The minute Daisy saw his look that's when she knew. This was Violet's dad.

_She has been here this whole time._

Toadette spoke next, "What do you need Peach?"

Peach explained, _"I need healing items and power ups. Violet twisted her ankle and doesn't want to take another break. I told her that the only way I was letting her continue was if we getting healing items and power ups. She told me that the ghosts had boarded up the door. But if you use the fire flower, it might burn up the door."_

Toadette told her, "I'll go shopping for you Peach!"

 _"Thanks Toadette! I'll send Daisy the map so I'll see you guys when you get here!"_ Peach instructed.

With that, she hung up and in an instant, the map was on Peach's phone. Toadsworth turned to Daisy, worried. Daisy was worried too. When she looked up again, Mike and Toadette were already out the door.

He mumbled, "Oh the calamity... Master Mike is not going to be able to go out there alone. We don't know if he can use power ups like Master Violet."

Daisy admitted, "I don't think he's worried about that right now... He's more worried about Violet. And admittedly, I am too... This guy did the one thing that he couldn't do. He captured Luigi..."

Toadsworth nodded sadly, "Yes and right now, oddly enough, Violet needs her father."

Daisy groaned, "She might kill me for that later..."

...

A bit later, Toadette had a bag of healing items and power ups. She turned to Mike, whom had stayed with her the entire time.

She asked the obvious, "You're Violet's dad, aren't you?"

Mike scratched his chin and answered, "Is it that obvious?"

Toadette nodded as Daisy and Toadsworth approached them.

Daisy added, "And although Violet might kill me, you might just be what she needs to make sure that she doesn't take it too far."

Mike nodded in agreement. Toadette looked at the map on her phone and looked at the road. She frowned.

Toadsworth stated, "You two best get a head start if you wish to get near there by nightfall."

Toadette pointed out, "Yeah cause this hotel is a good walk away." She looked around and saw Mario's scooter nearby. She smiled. She told Mike, "We can take Mario's scooter."

Mike agreed, "Sounds good." He turned to Daisy and promised, "I will make sure that Violet will be okay. I promise to you and to Andrea..."

Before Daisy could ask, Toadette gave him a human helmet. She got in front and started it up. Mike got on the back and the two of them started to head for the hotel.

_Please Violet... Please hold on... I remember how much you hate ghosts._

As soon as they were out of sight, Daisy prayed to Grambi that they would be successful in their mission.

...

Back at the hotel, Violet was laying down on a nearby couch on the tenth floor (Tomb Suites). Tiara stayed with her as Peach took the Poltergest G-00. Peach had went into the pyramid, allowing Violet to rest her ankle.

Tiara insisted, "You have to try and rest, Violet."

Violet pointed out, "And risk another nightmare run in with Phantom Boo?"

Tiara sighed, "I guess you have a point. But Luigi has protected you _every time_."

Violet groaned, "I hate when you are right..."

Tiara giggled as Violet closed her eyes. Maybe a nap wasn't a bad idea...

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well there have it! Chapter 10 is done! Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

Cappy and Elvin were waiting in the lobby of the hotel. Based on Daisy's message that she gave to Peach, they knew Toadette and Mike were coming.

 _"Mike is Violet's father. And I don't know how she's gonna react when she sees him again."_ Was Daisy's last message.

Cappy couldn't help but wonder why in the world that Violet's father wounded up here. All he knew was that Violet needed help before Peach got into too much trouble.

_Please let them be alright..._

...

Back with Toadette and Mike, they started to get closer to the hotel. Both of them gasped in absolute horror as soon as it came into view.

Toadette breathed, "It's huge!"

Mike added, "Yes it is..."

The two of them finally got to the doors of the hotel. Just like Daisy had been informed, the doors were all boarded up. Toadette took a Fire Flower, crushing it in her hand. She turned into her fire form.

She turned to Mike, who picked up a fire flower. He could feel a pulse coming from somewhere. It was like the power up was begging for him to use it.

He turned to her and asked, "Is it supposed to pulse like that?"

Toadette nodded, "It does that for everyone that can use it."

Mike did what Toadette did before and crushed it in his hand. In an instant, his clothes changed as he gained a fire power up. His shirt was white, fire red pants, and brown sneakers. He looked at his right hand and saw that he was making a fireball.

_It was amazing. Such power._

He looked at the door, closed his eyes, and started to focus. Toadette started to collect more fire energy to make a flamethrower to open the door with.

_Violet... It's almost like I can sense you behind this door. I can't explain it. We will get to you and free your friends. You aren't alone anymore!_

Mike opened his eyes. With a burst of fire, the door opened with just one blast. Toadette saw this and was really impressed. She deactivated her fire power. Cappy and Elvin even felt the blast from the other side. Mike deactivated his fire power. Cappy flew out to them. Elvin came out too.

Toadette showed Elvin the bug and gushed, "Cappy! Elvin! We brought the stuff."

Mike responded, "That we did!"

Elvin stated, "Thank you!" He took the bag from her and added, "I'm glad that you came."

Cappy replied, "So am I." He looked at Elvin as he asked, "How are we gonna get this stuff up to the tenth floor?" Elvin brought out the TV Pixelator. Cappy stated, "That will work."

Elvin nodded. "Yes but it can only take one..."

Toadette was about to offer but before she could, Mike grabbed the bag. He went through the TV Pixelator. In an instant, Mike was gone and in the hotel.

Toadette breathed, "Whoa..."

...

Back with Peach, she felt the VB vibrate. She took it out and the TV Pixelator turned on. Mike came out of the portal with the bag. Peach went over to him, raising an eyebrow.

She asked, "You're Violet's father?"

Mike got to his feet as he questioned, "Yeah, Daisy told you about me?"

Peach nodded, "More or less." She took the bag and instructed, "Follow me."

Mike did as she instructed. Soon the two of them got to where Tiara and Violet were. Tiara was on Violet's head, as a nightcap. Violet was sleeping soundly for a change. Tiara got off Violet's head and floated over to them.

Tiara told them, "She was restless so I changed into a nightcap." She turned to Mike and added, "You must be Mike."

Mike nodded, "Yes..." He paled for a moment as he asked, "What do you mean she's been restless?"

Peach explained, "Phantom Boo has been haunting her nightmares ever since we got here."

Mike started to get worried as he looked at his daughter. She was sleeping soundly. He opened the bag and gave Tiara a Shroom Shake. Tiara flew over to the twisted ankle, sprinkling it on it.

Tiara commented, "That should heal her ankle in no time." She turned to the princess and asked, "Got the floor cleared yet?"

Peach shook her head as she answered, "There's an Egyptian queen ghost that has been giving me grieve."

Mike started to say, "You think its Cleopatra? Violet used to love her as a kid..." That's when he noticed that Violet was still resting. He said, "Oh. Never mind."

Peach was still on the edge. While she didn't fully trust him, Violet was resting a bit better with him there.

_Maybe she sensed him coming? But that wasn't possible. Was it?_

Peach instructed, "Listen. I need to check out under the pyramid. But I don't want to leave Violet alone. Tiara can't protect her." She looked into his eyes. They reminded her so much of Violet. She asked, "Can you do it?"

Mike nodded without a second thought. Peach and Tiara headed off. Mike turned back to Violet, worry written all over his face. She was resting peacefully. He placed his hand on her hand.

He whispered, "Hang in there Violet..."

...

"Violet!"

Violet turned as she saw Luigi there. He looked worried, though he was a bit bloody.

"Luigi!" She gushed. She wanted to rush to him but she activated her Aurora Nine. She threatened, "Take one step closer and you'll be a frozen green thunder!"

Luigi breathed, "That's it... Green Thunder!" 

That's when he focused as Mr. L emerged. 

He added, **"Please body-cold-as-ice. Listen! Your father is here! You can't think that's a consequence!"**

Violet hissed, "As if I didn't think of that?!" That's when Phantom Boo appeared. Violet turned to him and asked, "Why the Underwhere would you bring him to this world?!"

Phantom Boo laughed darkly. "Why else? After all, a bride must be escorted down the aisle by her father!"

Violet huffed, "I would rather marry Luigi than you!"

Mr. L turned back to Luigi. Luigi looked surprised, stunned even.

Luigi breathed, "You would...?"

Before Violet could say anything, Phantom Boo roared, heading straight for Luigi this time. His ghostly hand grabbed him on up. Violet heard something to thunk to the floor. Violet ran over, grabbed a small object, putting it into her pocket, and a power wind blew her away.

...

Violet woke up suddenly, hyperventilating. That's when she saw, for the first time in years, her father.

She breathed, "Dad...?"

Mike instructed as he rubbed her back, "Take it easy. You'll be fine..."

She slowly calmed herself down as she asked, "Where's the princess?"

Mike raised an eyebrow, "She went into the lower floor of the pyramid with Tiara. Why?" She started to get up a bit as Mike pushed her down. He scolded, "Whoa... easy there."

Violet protested, "I have to protect her!"

Mike pointed out, "You can't protect anyone if you don't heal properly."

Violet laid back down as she groaned, "Oh now all the sudden you care."

Mike started to say, "What is that supposed to...?"

Violet hissed, "You know what that means! You left mom and I! You never gave a second thought to me so why are you even here?!"

The silence in the air was deafening after she asked that question.

_Had I been that awful to her?_

Before Mike could explain, they heard a cry for help. Mike's eyes went wide.

"The princess!" Mike breathed. Violet got to her feet (though a bit shaky). She started to run towards the cry. He cried out, "Violet!"

Mike tried to follow her but she activated her Aurora Nine and pointed it at him. That made Mike froze. She hadn't changed forms like he did earlier.

_What in the world?_

Violet told him, "I am not a little girl anymore dad. I can take care of myself. I've been doing it long enough."

Mike shook his head. "But you don't have to anymore. I'm here."

Violet ranted, "You are the reason I had to take of myself! Or don't you get that yet?! I literally saved the world time and time again. You are the reason I am what I am - the sacred violet ice! And I won't let anyone else fall into Phantom Boo's clutches! Not even you!"

With that, she ran off to help the princess. Mike was stunned.

_Violet... I can't let you go again... I know that you still care for me. Even if you say otherwise. And I can't let you fall!_

Making up his mind, Mike went to follow his daughter.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well there we go! Chapter 11 is done! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

After the gang finally defeated the Egyptian Queen ghost, they had taken themselves up to the elevator. Violet was about to place in the elevator button when Neko came out of the wall. She took the button from Violet, surprising the ice wielder.

She protested, "Hey..."

Peach told her, "That's the same Polterkitty from before!"

Mike glanced over at his daughter and was surprised to see that she wasn't scared of it.

_Come to think of it, she hadn't been afraid of any ghosts since my arrival. Why is that?_

Tiara pleaded, "Please give us that button back... We need it to save our friends."

Neko didn't listen to her since she had swallowed the button. Spettro arrived, seeing the Polterkitty. But something felt oddly off. She was wearing a dark red collar this time. Spettro went over to her, gaining everyone's attention. Neko turned to him. She hissed at him, violently.

{This does not concern you.} She warned.

Spettro stated, (It does! I told you, my master is up there!)

Neko perked up a bit, seeming confused at first. Then to her horror (and everyone else as well), the red collar started to zap her every essence.

Mike breathed, "Oh no!"

Before anyone could react, Spettro took a chance and bit at the collar. He started to get shocked too.

"Spettro!" Everyone (except Mike) cried out in worry.

Spettro kept his eyes on Neko. While she had no pupils, like he first did, he was starting to see dark purple ones.

(Calico... come back...) Spettro pleaded.

Before anything else, Violet aimed her Aurora Nine at the collar. It wasn't enough to destroy it but it was enough to get it off of Neko's neck. Both she and Spettro went down.

...

-Flashback: 'Hearts Be True: Under the Dark Moon'-

_Luigi and Mario were heading in again to find the Special Key and the Toad._

_Luigi entered the Crypt and muttered, "Well, at least I know what to expect."_

_Mario stated, overhearing Luigi, "At least one of us does..."_

_After tearing down the brick wall, Luigi saw something that he prayed that he would never see again (or at least close to it). Luigi saw a Toad in a painting. Mario's eyes widened in horror as Luigi whispered a curse word. The green clad ghost hunter shone the Dark-Light Device on the painting, bringing the Toad out of it. But that knocked the three of them to the ground._

_The Toad blubbered, "I'm free! Wait... Luigi? Mario? What are you two doing here?" Luigi got up and then the Toad hugged his left leg, making Luigi cringe a little bit in pain. Mario didn't notice, which Luigi was grateful for. The Toad (Ethan) added, "Aw, it doesn't matter! You're my hero, Luigi!"_

_Luigi patted Toad's head as he asked, "And what's your name?"_

_Ethan answered, "Ethan, nice to meet you!"_

_Mario stated, "Ethan, huh? That's a nice name!"_

_Ethan smiled, happy to be in the presence of both brothers. After guiding Ethan passed the Three Sisters, Mario pixelated the Toad back to the Bunker before the two of them got pixelated themselves. Elvin told Luigi and Mario that Ethan had brought back a snapshot taken by the special tridimensional security camera. Both brothers looked at the picture and saw something quite...unusual. Not only was a Boo giving the Special Key to a ghost that none of them had never seen before but in the background was something of interest._

_Two Boos were holding a bag with something in it: a gold frame with some shoes showing. 'A painting,' Luigi wondered. Luigi didn't know what it was but looking at the frame made his heart stop cold. What was it about that frame that was giving him such a hard time? Mario couldn't help but wonder why Luigi was making that face. But then again, he was having his own flashbacks about paintings._

_Anyways, after much climbing, the two brothers got the Special Key back from the Sneaker ghosts until he heard some barking. Luigi looked and saw the same ghost dog from Gloomy Manor._

_Luigi scolded, as the polterpup played with the Special Key, "No, no! Bad doggie!"_

_Mario scolded, "Put it down, doggie!"_

_Polterpup, however, didn't listen to them as he tossed the Special Key out the window and then went after it. Luigi groaned as Mario face palmed himself. Luigi forgot all about Violet and was more focused on the ghost dog. They chased the polterpup all around the mansion and finally caught him. However, the rascally dog got out of the Poltergust 5000 and ran off. Mario couldn't help but chuckle when Polterpup licked his face. Luigi smiled for once._

-End of Flashback-

...

Violet had to admit that she was very worried about Spettro. She adored the Polterpup ever since the first night they had brought him to their home. She hoped that he was alright. They finally got to the basement when Elvin examined both Neko and Spettro. While was waiting on them to rest and recover, he looked at the collar that Neko had.

Elvin muttered, "Fascinating."

Peach asked, "Do you think its the collar you were talking about before?"

Elvin nodded and answered, "Yes, I think that it is."

Mike turned to his daughter, whom was watching over Spettro. She rubbed his head absentmindedly. She knew that her dad was there, she just didn't want to talk to him. The silence between them was frightening.

"How...?"

Violet looked at her dad, a bit puzzled. "How what?"

Mike questioned, "How did you get over that fear?"

Violet crinkled her nose as she semi-joked, "Hunting ghosts will do that to you."

Mike chuckled a bit. There was another pause between them. Though this time it wasn't awkward. They kept an eye on both Spettro and Neko. Elvin saw them and smiled. Though he wasn't to thrilled about it, he knew that Violet needed her father. Although him getting here seems a bit suspicious. Violet did say that Phantom Boo needed him here for a wedding.

_But who's wedding? Is he going to force Violet to marry him?_

That's when Violet remembered something in her pocket. She took out a small ring. She looked puzzled at it.

Mike saw it and asked, "What is that?"

Violet admitted, "I don't know. It came from my last nightmare. Luigi had it..."

_And I think I know why..._

She placed the ring on her ring finger.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well that's it for chapter 12! Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

Violet kept pacing back and forth. While Elvin was doing a bit of research on Neko's collar, Peach and Tiara were keeping an eye on Neko. Mike and Cappy were chit chatting. Spettro and Neko were resting off the shock. Violet kept an eye on Spettro. Mike looked at his daughter's worried look. As he was about to talk to her, Peach's phone started to ring. Peach picked it up.

She answered, "Daisy? What is it?"

Daisy stated, "We have a problem. A few things have been stolen in the Mushroom Kingdom! A wedding dress, a wedding ring, a wedding cake, and some refreshments."

Peach paled. Did Bowser come back early?

_Oh why didn't I accept Mario's proposal in the first place...? At least he's sweet to me...  
_

Violet saw her face and asked, "Peach...? What's wrong?"

Peach sadly reported, "A few things have been stolen. The exact same things Bowser stole, except they are just regular things."

Violet raised an eyebrow, "It can't be Bowser. He was super serious about proposing to you a few weeks ago."

Cappy asked, "So who do you think took it?"

Violet replied, "One guess."

Everyone responded in unison, "Phantom Boo..."

Peach turned to her phone and told Daisy, "I'll call you right back." With that, she hung up on Daisy and turned to Violet. She asked, "What are we going to do?"

Violet thought for a moment. She knew that Phantom Boo would do at nothing to get her. She knew it was a gamble but she had to to get Mario back somehow. At least he could protect the kingdom and Evershade Valley in case she failed.

_Hope I don't..._

She looked up at them and told them, "I think it might be in our best interest if I surrender."

Everyone breathed, "What?!"

Peach stated, "You can't give up, Violet! Luigi is counting on you!"

Elvin added, "And if this collar gets upgraded, Phantom Boo will be able to control you too!"

Violet paled and explained, "I know and that would be bad. But hear me out. If I surrender, Peach will be able to go back into the hotel without a problem."

Peach waved her hands in front of her, "As much as I want to continue, I think it might be better if I go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. I'm worried about the kingdom."

Tiara replied, "Well I think that's understandable."

Violet frowned, "Then who will take over?"

Everyone was quiet in that moment. Elvin was too old. Cappy and Tiara couldn't hold the Poltergest G-00 up (or if they did, just barely). Peach was worried about the kingdom. There was only one option left.

"I'll go." Mike volunteered.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Especially Violet.

"You can't!" Violet protested.

Mike told her, "It's our only option honey and you know that."

Violet looked at her dad, a worry look in eye. She didn't want to admit to it, she knew that he was right. She gave him the VB and the Poltegest G-00. Mike slipped the Poltergest G-00 onto his back and put the VB in his pocket. Violet grabbed a dark purple jacket and put it on.

She instructed, "No fancy stuff. If I'm surrender myself, you find Toad and Mario. That's it. I'm pretty sure since Luigi has been causing trouble in the nightmares he's been doing, he's not letting him go anytime soon."

Elvin pointed out, "And if he does get the collar on you, there is a way to stop the mind control. All you have do: is to tell them the most fond or happy memories they had with that said person."

Cappy breathed, "So that's why Spettro bit through Polterkitty's collar... He knew that she doesn't have any fond or happy memories with any of you."

Violet looked back to where Spettro and Neko were resting. She knew that Spettro was worried about Luigi. Admittedly, she was too. And if she was surrendering herself, Spettro would have more to worry about. She turned to Elvin.

She instructed, "Don't tell Spettro about this. I don't want him worrying about me either."

Elvin frowned but nodded. He knew that Spettro would worry about Violet too. And the best thing for him and Polterkitty was to rest. Violet put on some white gloves, to hide her ring. She brushed her hair down a bit to give herself some bangs. She turned to her friends, who all looked worried. She frowned.

Peach walked over to her, "Violet Jasmine Cain... whatever happens..." She hugged her best friend tightly. Violet returned it. She added, "Please know that I appreciate all that you have done for us..."

Violet whispered, "Thanks princess..." They pulled out of their hug as Violet turned to Cappy and asked, "Keep an eye on Spettro and Elvin for me?"

Cappy reassured, "They are in good hands."

Violet smiled at him then turned to Tiara. She asked her, "What about you? Will you stay here or go with Peach?"

Tiara looked at Cappy and then at Peach. She turned back to her brother and told him, "I think I should go with the princess and make sure that the kingdom is safe."

Cappy nodded in agreement. "A wise decision. Just be safe yourself."

Tiara smiled as the two of them had an embrace (?). Violet smiled at them. She then turned to her dad.

She asked, "You ready?"

He answered modestly, "No..." He took a breath and added, "Let's do it."

With no more words exchanged, the two of them headed back into the hotel. Violet kept ahead of Mike. While she didn't like surrendering, she knew it was the only way for her dad to find Toad and Mario.

_Just let me be right on this one..._

She went up to the lobby and stood under the crystal chandelier. A cold mist blew in, making her oddly shiver. That's when the floor she was standing on became a teleporter. Violet felt her whole body being teleported to the very top of the hotel.

_Hang on Luigi! I'm coming!_

...

Before long, Violet felt like her body had stopped moving. She looked around and saw it was the same ballroom from one of her nightmares. Except this one was black and white. There was no color to it. Violet shivered a bit, looking around.

_Where was he?_

"Vi...?" A voice breathed.

Violet froze. She spun around and to her shock, there was Luigi's painting.

_But I heard him... Clear as day..._

She asked, "Weegie... can you hear me?"

Luigi answered, "Yes but I fear... I can't be of much help to you this time..."

_Why did he sound like he was hurt?_

Violet shook her thoughts out of her mind the best she could. She stated, "Why not? I know that you have never let me down before. You yearn to protect your fidanzato, don't you...?"

Before Luigi could reply, she felt something coming. Her Aurora Nine was starting to sparkle a bit, like it was shining with fear. She could sense Phantom Boo right behind her.

Phantom Boo commented, "I'm surprised to see you have surrendered, my dear..."

Violet looked at the Luigi painting with pity. She could almost sense Luigi's eyes had flown open from surprise.

Luigi hissed strongly, "She would never surrender to you!"

Violet put up her left hand. For a moment, and only a moment, Luigi could sense something was different about her. Something very different. He couldn't see what it was but he could sense it in his heart.

Violet told Luigi, "I had to... I had no other choice..." She turned to Phantom Boo as she added, "I do surrender to you, Phantom Boo."

Phantom Boo laughed evilly and darkly. Purple lightning came from his hat as he zapped Violet with it. She passed out, falling to the ground.

Luigi cried out, "Vi!!!!!!"

Mario breathed, "Oh no..."

Phantom Boo moved her unmoving body towards him. He looked at the painting of Toad and Mario. He instructed, "Take that paintings to the lower floors!" He turned to Luigi's painting and added, "That one you can keep for yourself. As a wagering chip for my brother." He turned to Violet's unmoving body. He added, "This one is mine..."

He went into a black door and closed it. Luigi kept banging on the painting, trying so desperately to get free. Mr. L was doing the same thing.

"Vi!!!!!!!" Luigi yelled.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well there you have it! Chapter 13 is done! Can Mike find Mario and Toad? And what of Violet? Find out next time! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	14. Chapter 14

It didn't take Mike too long to get to the 11th floor (Twisted Suites) and 12th floor (The Spectral Catch) cleared out. He was currently on the 13th floor (Fitness Center). He was starting to get worried though. He hadn't seen Toad or Mario. Peach had shown him pictures of everyone before Violet had surrendered herself.

_So where are they?_

Mike frowned in worry. The whole purpose of Violet surrendering in the first place was so that he could find her friends. But he wasn't having too much luck. He was afraid that if he was taking too long. But his fears were soon dashed when he saw a swimmer ghost in the pool. On the other side was a painting.

_Toad._

"Finally!" Mike breathed.

Just as he said that, Mike barely managed to dodge a volleyball coming at him. He ducked under a pile of towels. He peeked out at the ghost.

He asked, "I guess you aren't gonna let me have that painting, are you?"

That's when the swimmer ghost threw another volleyball at him. Mike ducked again.

He added, "Guess that's a no."

Quickly summoning Goolet, (no idea how it was still Goolet Elvin never fully explained it to him), she went to the valve across the pool. Mike was still ducking from volleyballs as Goolet used her gooey Poltergest G-00 to open the drain. The swimmer ghost got stuck as Mike went down into the swimming pool. Taking the glasses off of him, he flashed the Stroboscope at him and started to capture him. The swimmer ghost struggled against it and managed to get himself out at last minute.

He whispered, "Dang it!"

Mike quickly left the pool before it filled back up with water. He tried a few more times. Finally, the third time he was able to get the ghost and the 14 button. Mike picked up the 14 button, smiling a bit.

He muttered, "Hang on Violet. I'm coming."

He crossed the pool after calling Goolet back. Mike shined the Dark-Light Device on Toad's painting, releasing him. Toad landed on his head.

Toad muttered, "T - thanks..."

Mike cringed a bit as he helped Toad to his feet. "Guess Violet would've done a better job..."

Toad perked up, "Wait, you're here instead of Violet? I knew she turned chicken!"

Mike made a disapproving face. "She did not turn chicken!"

Toad shook his head, "I know I'm a coward but she's worse than me! She ditched you, didn't she?"

Mike's heart just froze. He looked away from Toad. The silence between them had been awkward to say the least. Finally, Mike spoke.

He huffed, "You are a complete jerk! She surrendered herself so that I come and find you!"

Toad gawked at him. 

_She couldn't have... Could she?_

Before Toad could say anything, Mike had already walked off. Without saying another word, Mike got Toad back to the lab. He took the elevator up to the 14th floor (The Dance Hall). Mike was still furious about Toad saying those awful things about his daughter.

_Where does he get off?! Hopefully Mario is a bit nicer..._

The elevator doors opened on the 14th floor. Mike stepped out and started to look around. There was pink neon everywhere. It reminded him of discos back a long time ago. He walked down the hall, seeing record players on the walls.

_Quite interesting._

That's when he got to the end of the hall. He saw a long case of stairs that led to a door. He went up the stairs and entered onto a stage. There were stereos everywhere and Mario's painting on the right side of a DJ stand. In the middle of the stage, there was the 15 button. This felt very suspicious to Mike. He went for the button until he was attacked by a DJ ghost. Mike ducked out of the way quickly.

"Oh crud..." He groaned.

That's when he quickly went to work. The DJ ghost adjusted her wig as she threw records at Mike. He dodged them but barely. He knew that he had to do something with that wig over her eyes. He used the Poltergest G-00 slam's function to blow off her wig. That's when he flashed her with the Stroboscope and started to pull her in. She struggled a good bit and let herself free.

"That's not good." He muttered.

He dodged more of the records that she threw at him. He kept fighting her and eventually captured her. He took the 15 button back.

Mike commented, "Thank you kindly." 

That's when he used the Dark-Light Device on Mario's painting. Mario jumped out, landing on his feet.

Mario saw Mike and raised an eyebrow, "Wait... you aren't the princess..."

Mike crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Gee you're welcome..."

Mario cringed. That was not a good conversation starter.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he apologized, "Sorry but ever since Violet surrendered, I thought Peach would come after us."

Mike froze. "You know about that?"

Mario nodded sadly and told him, "That's why I need that Poltergest! Luigi needs me and we need to save Violet!"

Mike clutched the nozzle a bit tighter, "I am aware of the situation. But Violet entrusted me with the Poltergest G-00. She and Elvin taught me how to use it properly."

Mario started to ask, "Elvin's here...?" He shook his head and added, "You know what... you can just fill me in while we go to the 15th floor."

Mike repeated, "We?"

Mario questioned, "You don't think I'm gonna let you face Phantom Boo alone?"

Mike sighed and started to say, "Well no but..."

Mario interrupted, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" 

With that, the man in red started to head back to the elevator. Mike sighed heavily.

Well at least he's wanting to help me... And that's a start.

The two got to the elevator. Mike put in the 15 button and pressed it. The two started to head up to Master Suite.

Mario asked, "So where is the princess anyhow?"

Mike explained, "There has been robberies back in the kingdom. So she and Tiara went back to check on things and help Daisy."

Mario started to ask, "Wait how do you know who they are...?"

Before Mike could explain, the elevator finally arrived at the 15th floor. Mike and Mario got out. They both started to look around and saw a lot of King Boo merchandise. Mario, furious, activated his Firebrand and burned some of the merchandise.

Mike semi-joked, "Guessing you aren't a big fan of his?"

Mario looked at the stranger, sensing this strange deja vue feeling.

_As almost as if..._

"Welcome Mario and Mike." A familiar voice stated.

Both Mario and Mike froze, spinning around. To their absolute horror, Hellen Gravelly was right behind them.

_Crap!_

Mario (whom still had his Firebrand activated) demanded, "Where is Weegie?! What have you done with him?!"

Hellen chuckled darkly a bit before a panel opened up behind her. There, in its glory, was a painting. But not just any painting...

_Luigi's._

Mike breathed, "Luigi..."

Mario was beyond furious at this point that his whole body was burning from rage. It glowed a bright fiery red.

Mario stated, "I just got him back! His memories were gone because of Dimentio a few days ago! I'm not losing him again! Not to you! Not to Phantom Boo! Not to anyone!" Mario's entire body was now engulfed with his Firebrand. His eyes and his tears were the only thing that were not flames as some came out of his eyes. He demanded, "Give me my brother back! NOW!"

Hellen was in complete awe of his transformation. It wasn't just awe, it was fright too.

_How is he able to charge up this much power?!_

Hellen quickly cut off the feed. Mario was still furious, going over to the screen. He started to burn up the screen. He was trying to get to Hellen faster. To do what, Mike wasn't sure. Right now, he needed Mario to calm down. He wasn't sure if he could even keep that form too long.

Mike pleaded, "Please Mario you have to calm down!"

Mario turned to his attention to him. Mike saw the fury in his blue eyes.

He hissed, "You don't know what I'm going through! She has my brother! I'm not giving on him! Never again!"

Mike quietly stated, "Yes I do know what you are going through. My daughter surrendered herself so I can try and save you and Toad."

Mario looked at Mike and powered down. The look in his eyes was a bit calmer now. Mike knew that Mario had figured it out from that.

Mario breathed, "Violet is your daughter...?"

To that, Mike nodded sadly.

_Oh Violet... what have you done... Your dad might not be enough to stop Phantom Boo..._

...

_Wishmaker1028: There we have it! Chapter 14 is done! Hope you all are enjoying this. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	15. Chapter 15

Mario and Mike finally were able to continue forward. While Mario still was furious, he had calmed down enough for his Firebrand to be under his control. Mike was glad for that. Though he had to admit he was getting worried about Luigi too.

He turned to Mario and decided to make small talk, "So... you said that Luigi lost his memory?"

Mario nodded as he answered, "Yeah it's a long story."

Mike pointed out, "Well you can just tell me the shorter version."

Mario sighed and explained, "I guess I could try... You see, Cappy and I had just came back from the Moon Kingdom..."

...

Meanwhile, Luigi was trying his hardest to escape still. He knew Mario was out there. He had to try and escape.

Mr. L rolled his eyes, **"Haven't you figured it out yet Junior? You're still hurt from Night-Horror's torturing."**

Luigi sarcastically stated, _"You just love to stand around, don't you?"_

Mr. L pointed out, **"Face it, we're gonna need saving this time around."**

Luigi hissed, _"I can't let Phantom Boo hurt Violet! Who knows what he's doing to her!"_

Mr. L was pale, **"Body-cold-as-ice surrendering was not apart of the agenda."**

Luigi was the one to roll his eyes now. _"Oh now you get it..."_

Mr. L told him, **"Hey, it just means pretty-princess-in-pink gets some time to shine."**

Luigi mumbled to himself, _"Why do I get the feeling Violet sent her dad...?"_

Mr. L perked up, **"Father-that-never-was-around? Why him?"** Luigi was about to answer when they heard something. He asked, **"Did you hear that?"**

Luigi took a look and saw that Mike and Mario made it.

 _"They're here! They made it!"_ Luigi gushed. But the minute he saw that Mario was furious, Luigi was in shock. He asked, _"He's mad...?"_

Mr. L pointed out the obvious, **"Of course he is Junior. You are his brother."**

Mario was so furious that he started to speak in Italian. It confused the heck out of Mike and Hellen. But Luigi and Mr. L understood loud and clear.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU LUIGI! AND I PROMISE TO YOU! I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO AGAIN!"

That's when Mario powered up his Firebrand to Supernova Hot. Before Luigi knew what was happening, he felt himself being knocked out again.

...

"...Luigi...?"

Luigi was finally able to open his eyes. And to his complete surprise, Queen Jaydes was there.

He breathed, "Queen Jaydes...?" He slowly got to his feet and asked, "Wait... my games aren't over, are they?"

Queen Jaydes shook her head. "No, you are only out cold. I figured that this place would be safe since Phantom Boo is crossing a bit of a line." To that, Luigi raised an eyebrow. She explained, "The living and dead are not supposed to become one."

Luigi's eyes went wide with fear. "He's gonna try to marry Violet?! What am I supposed to do?!"

Queen Jaydes softly told him, "Please don't worry. They cannot marry promised people."

Luigi realized, "That may be true but once he finds out that Violet is engaged to me..." Now Luigi was really worried. He breathed, "He might _kill her_!"

Queen Jaydes' eyes went wide now.

_Crap... he had a point._

Mr. L emerged as he pleaded, **"Please Queen-of-the-Underwhere... please let us go back so that we may save body-cold-as-ice!"**

She raised an eyebrow at the bandit. "Since when did you start emerging on your own?"

Mr. L snapped, **"You are really worried about this?! Right now?! She's in danger because of Junior! I might be able to save them if I stay on the surface."**

Queen Jaydes hated to admit it but Mr. L was right. She shook her cobra, chatting in an ancient language. Before Mr. L knew it, he was blown away.

...

"Mr. L...?"

Mr. L managed to open his eyes, seeing Mario and Mike standing over them. He got to his feet. Mike was clearly confused.

He asked, "Wait... I thought we were saving Luigi?"

Mr. L rolled his eyes, **"Gee thanks..."** He turned to Mario as he questioned, **"You caught the haunted-hotel-owner?"**

Mario nodded, turning to the door that was behind them.

The man in red informed, "Violet must be beyond that door. There's no question about it."

Mr. L teased slightly, **"Have a thing for body-cold-as-ice? Or you still not over your failed proposal?"**

Mario didn't answer as Mike finally had enough and asked, "Will somebody tell me who this guy is?!"

Mr. L chuckled, **"Allow me to introduce myself: I am one of Count Bleck's former minions... The Green Thunder!"** He struck a pose and added, **"I am Mr. L!"**

Mike stammered, "Uh..."

Mario explained, "Mr. L is a... friend to us. It's a long story..." He looked at the door and added, "I have a bad feeling about this..."

Mr. L interrupted, **"Queen-of-the-Underwhere told Junior this: Night-Horror is crossing a bit of a line. The living and dead are not supposed to become one."**

Mike raised an eyebrow still confused. "So wait... that would mean he's breaking these rules just to be with my daughter?"

Mario pointed out, "Why else would he bring you here? _'A bride needs her father to walk her down the aisle'_."

Mike gasped in horror.

_That's why Violet wanted me far away from her as possible!_

Mike stated, "This might be a good thing? I might help us to save Violet."

Mr. L replied, **"Granted but they cannot marry promised people."**

Mario looked to Mr. L and asked, "Luigi proposed?"

Mike did a double take. He knew that Luigi was dating Violet but he had no idea that it was that serious.

Mike asked, "Wait... when did that happen?"

Mr. L huffed, **"That's not important right now! What is important is if Night-Horror finds out! He might kill body-cold-as-ice!"**

Mario and Mike froze when they heard that. Both for very different reasons. Mario always considered Violet to be like a sister to him. Mike on the other hand needed no other reason. He looked at the Manfredi twins and then at the door.

He only managed to say, "Let's go boys. My daughter's life is on the line."

Without a second thought, they started up the stairs to the roof.

...

Spettro was finally able to open his eyes. He saw Neko and Cappy nearby. Cappy was napping and Neko was awake again.

Spettro was happy, (Calico! You're okay!)

Calico turned to him, her pupils having returned to her. {Thanks to you.} She sat to next to him and asked, {Where did everyone go? I tried asking that old man over there but...}

Spettro took a look. Elvin and Cappy were the only ones in the lab. Toad had gone back to the kingdom, at the request of Mike. Spettro suddenly started to have a bad feeling.

_Where was she? Where was Violet?_

Spettro whined as Cappy woke up a bit. He turned and saw that Spettro and Calico were awake.

Cappy exclaimed, "Professor! They're awake!"

Elvin turned to them and stated, "Oh thank Grambi! I was so worried."

Spettro whined, (Where is she, Professor? Where's Violet...?)

Elvin paled. He knew that he promised Violet he wouldn't tell Spettro. But seeing the look of worry on his face. Elvin looked away from Spettro, sniffling. Both Spettro and Calico froze.

{Did she... surrender...?} Calico finally managed to ask.

Elvin hung his head sadly. "So that Mike, her dad, could find everyone else without Phantom Boo's interference."

Never in all of Elvin's life did the room got quiet so fast.

...

_Wishmaker1028: That's all for chapter 15! Hope you guys all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	16. Chapter 16

Finally getting to the roof, Mario had powered up his Firebrand. He was Supernova hot again. Mr. L had activated his Thunderhand. Mike was behind them as they looked around. The roof was oddly empty. No one was around. Mike felt his blood running cold.

_Where was she?_

Before any of the boys could say anything, a bolt of purple lightning caught their attention. They looked and saw a girl. She was about the twins age. She was wearing a rather tight white dress that showed every curve she had. She had a white choker on her neck. She had white lacy gloves on. She had white high heels on. She had shoulder length white hair with purple highlights in it. She had gray eyes.

Mr. L couldn't explain it but he felt an air of familiarity.

The girl demanded, "Who are you?!"

Mike stated, "We could ask you the same thing."

The girl shot Mike a look. "My name is Mia. And I will not let you go no further!"

Mia snapped her fingers as it started to ran purple lightning. Mario, Mr. L, and Mike all dodged. Mia jumped up high and threw mines at them. The boys managed to dodge them the explosions but just barely. Mike tried to flash Mia with the Stroboscope but she wasn't affected by it. He then tried the Poltergest but nothing happened. Mia kicked him away from her. Mike landed on his butt. Mario and Mr. L got to his side. They helped him up.

Mario groaned, "Oh man... who is this girl?"

Mr. L mumbled, **"She seems so familiar to me..."**

Mike stated, "Familiar or not she doesn't seem affected by the Stroboscope or the Poltergest. You think she's human?"

Mario reasoned, "It is the only thing I can think of."

Mr. L warned, **"Incoming!"**

Mike looked up as they saw mines coming down. The boys barely dodged the blast as Mr. L shielded them with his Thunderhand.

Mike told him, "Thanks..."

Mario reasoned, "Well if she is human maybe we can fight her hand-to-hand."

Mr. L stated, **"That's not a bad idea."**

Mario jumped out as Mia landed on the ground. Since already Supernova hot, his punches were like fire punches. Mia dodged them, fighting quickly. She kept ahead of him. She fought him and gave him a right hook. Mario rubbed his cheek. She was human alright.

Mario cartwheeled forward, adding in some fire kicks as well. Mia dodged them, blocking them with her arms and legs. Mario couldn't but start to feel deja vue.

_Could it be?_

Before he could pursue that thought, Mia had grabbed his foot. She tossed him like a rag doll. Mario crashed into a wall. Mike ran over to him while Mr. L started to fight Mia.

"Mario, are you alright?" He asked the man in red.

Mario shook his head and answered, "I can't explain it. But she fights just like Violet does. And Mia is giving me the same vibe Mr. L did when we first came across him..."

Mike perked up. Well that explained Mr. L. He was Luigi. He looked at Mia. While he didn't sense the same thing Mario did about Mia, he could sense the deja vue around her. Mike took out the VB and tried to call Elvin. There was no answer at the lab.

Mike groaned, "We're on our own. If that is the collar that Elvin was researching; we need to tell Mia, uh, Violet the fond or happy memories we have with her."

Mario frowned. While he and Violet were good friends, he wasn't sure that he had any fond or happy memories with her.

Mario started to say, "Well this one time where we were about to..."

That's when they noticed that Mia had Mr. L pinned to the ground. He struggled. Mario was about to react when Mr. L waved them off. Mike couldn't help but wonder why. Mr. L looked up at Mia.

He begged, **"Body-cold-as-ice... I know you are in there. Junior knows that you are in there. You have to remember me! You saved me..."**

Mia back off a bit on him and asked, "I did?"

That got her attention. He added, "Yes, Lake Twygz. Dimentio... killed me and sent me to the Underwhere. He sent you after me and I was starting to drown... Remember?"

Mia took a few steps away from Mr. L, allowing him to get to his feet. Mia groaned in pain, clutching at her head.

...

-Flashback: _'Pure Hearts Be True'_ -

**_Violet's POV_ **

_I was really grateful to Mario right now. I just had to find out the truth about Mr. L. After what seemed to be a few hours, I finally found Mr. L, panting from the battle. He looked tired and annoyed at himself. He didn't even realize that I was there._

_Mr. L groaned,_ **_"I don't know what it is about those guys, but I just can't seem to beat them!"_ **

_That's when I heard Dimentio's voice saying, "Aha ha ha. Did they wound your fragile pride, Mr. L? Demolish your robot again?"_

_In an instant, Dimentio appeared, completely ignoring the fact that I was like 20 feet away from them. I didn't know why that was but he seemed focused only on Mr. L._

_The bandit answered,_ **_"Oh, it's you again, Dimentio. I'm stumped. You think a giant robot would be enough to crush these heroes... I'm a disgrace... There's no way I can show my face to Count Bleck after THIS."_ **

_I felt bad for Mr. L when he said that. I guess that he did have morals after all, even though he was working for Count Bleck. Mr. L spun around to not face Dimentio and I did my best to hide myself. I think Mr. L saw me but I couldn't say for sure. I mean, they both could've taken me out in a hot second. Dimentio was rather powerful as was Mr. L but they completely ignored me...I think. Just then, an explosion at Mr. L's feet made me jump up almost._

_Dimentio stated, eye-to-eye with the bandit, "Perhaps that is for the best..."_

_Mr. L yelled,_ **_"Hey, what are you doing?!"_ **

_Dimentio explained, "You said it yourself. You can't go back to the count. So get lost."_

_I couldn't believe what was happening. Dimentio was about to kill Mr. L! But why? I mean, I get that he failed again and everything but was THAT the punishment for failing too many times? That wasn't fair! I was about to completely forget that Mr. L was my enemy and help him but he spoke first._

_Mr. L hissed,_ **_"Not a funny joke, Dimentio. If I wanted to laugh, your face is inspiration is enough!"_ **

_I tried not to giggle at the joke but I could tell that the jester wasn't playing around. I had to do something but what? I guess all I could do was just watch..._

_Dimentio replied, "Such temper! Your nostrils, they flare out like the hood of a hissing cobra! I can't have you around the count. If I am rid of you here, I won't be found out. And the others will never find you. Yes, this is my moment to grasp. It's time for you to take your final bow, Mr. L..."_

_That's when I saw a yellow sheer box around Mr. L, entrapping him inside. Mr. L struggled but it was no use, he couldn't get out. I gasped in total horror, it was almost like when Luigi was brave enough to fight Boolosus when I was badly hurt._

_Mr. L pounded on the box and responded,_ **_"Hey, now! Whoa! What's this! You've lost your mind, Dimentio!"_ **

_Dimentio chuckled and said, "Shshshsh, don't worry. It won't be so bad, I promise. I'll send those heroes your way soon, just so you'll have someone to play with."_

_With that, Dimentio snapped his fingers and a whole bunch of explosions went off, hurting Mr. L badly. In an instant he was gone - and the only thing left behind was this scream of terror that I knew I heard somewhere before. I ran over to where Mr. L was standing and saw that the porthole was gone._

_I mumbled, "Ah great, now I got no answers! I've got to tell Mario what happened!"_

_I turned on my heel and was about to run back to Flipside but that's when I saw Dimentio was right behind me. I gasp, stepping back in shock. Dimentio smirked._

_He stated, "So we meet again, face-to-face, sacred violet ice. I see that you were wise enough to leave your friends but dumb enough to follow Mr. L here..."_

_I made a fist as I replied, "I had a feeling about Mr. L that I've seen him somewhere before and that I had a connection to him. I don't know why I'm telling you this but Mario will know what you did here!"_

_Dimentio responded, "I beg to differ..."_

_With that, the jester snapped his fingers before I could jump into battle. The same type of box surrounded me like it with Mr. L. I figured that I was about to be send to wherever Mr. L was. Explosions went off after Dimentio snapped his fingers and I screamed in horror. I blacked out and the next thing I knew, I was next to a lake of some kind._

_I whispered, "What in the world?"_

_That's when I saw Mr. L in the river, sliding under the water. My eyes widened in horror and before I could realize what I was doing, I dove into the water. Mr. L was a bit below me and I could tell that he was struggling to stay awake. I grabbed his hand after he passed out and pulled him towards my body. Though it was a struggle, I managed to get us out of the river and onto dry land. I panted as I shook Mr. L, trying to wake him. He eventually did and looked at me._

_He coughed up some water and asked,_ **_"Body-cold-as-ice?"_ **

_Before I could answer, he closed his eyes again - as if he was dying. Oh no! He just couldn't die! I had so many questions for him!_

_I begged, "Mr. L! Mr. L!"_

_Like magic, Mr. L started to transform in a brilliant rainbow light. I gasped as I watch that his whole outfit was starting to change. And the outfit was the one that I fell in love with during the mansion fiasco. When the mask went away, I knew that Mr. L was...Luigi._

-End of Flashback-

...

Luigi emerged again as he grabbed Mia. Mia's eyes had suddenly turned to green.

Luigi asked, "Violet...?"

Mia, or rather Violet, turned to Luigi and breathed, "Luigi...?"

Luigi, not caring he was hurt, held Violet in his arms. "I'm here... I got you..."

Mario and Mike were happy that Violet was alright. Before they could do anything, the choker around Violet's neck starting zapping her again. Luigi got caught up in it.

"Weegie!!!!!" Mario cried out in worry.

"Violet!!!!!" Mike also cried out.

...

_Wishmaker1028: There we have it everyone! Chapter 16 is done! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	17. Chapter 17

When Luigi was finally able to open his eyes, he saw that Violet's eyes had turned back to gray. Phantom Boo was there and he looked furious. That's when Luigi saw that they had teleported to an altar of some kind.

_The wedding! I've got to stop this!_

Phantom Boo huffed, "I have had enough of these delays! I will be taking what is mine now thank you!"

Luigi had tears in his eyes as he stated, "She's not yours! She never will be! She's mine!" He turned to Mia and added, "I'm not trying to compete with him. I just want you back, Vi."

Mia's eyes briefly turned green as Violet weakly told him, "I know..."

_She sounds like she's in worse shape than I am! I've got to stop this!_

The collar shocked Violet again, turning her eyes back to gray. Mia's outfit changed to a beautiful sparkly white dress that showed off her curves. Her gloves were still a white lace and her shoes were a white dress shoes. Phantom Boo floated near the altar as Mia was standing right next to him. Suddenly, a bunch of ghosts appeared in front of Luigi.

_Crap!_

...

Meanwhile, away from the action, Mario and Mike were surrounded by mist. Mario frowned. He couldn't see anyone or anything in this mist.

_Where were they?_

Mike had a bad feeling that Violet and Luigi were danger. He shrugged off the Poltergest G-00.

_Luigi... I have this bad feeling that you are in danger... Please... take this Poltergest and save my daughter! Save the world!_

Mike placed the vacuum down, not realizing that his hands were glowing of a slight blue color. Mario was the first to notice it though.

Mario pointed out, "Mike! Your hands! They are glowing blue!"

Mike looked down at his hands and saw what Mario said was true.

_The Aurora Nine?_

Though Mike doubted it, he put his hands in front of him and started to concentrate.

_Luigi! I can sense you... You're alive!_

Luigi perked up as he started to look around. He could hear Mike but...

"Mike? Where are you?" He asked. He barely managed to dodge a ghost attacking him as he panted from fright. He added, "I could really use the Poltergest right about now!"

Mike was the one to perk up this time. While he couldn't explain it, it seemed clear to him that his new powers were causing this. He didn't know how to control it or what it even was. All he knew was that he needed to get the Poltergest from this place to where Luigi was.

Mario looked at Mike puzzled, "What is it?"

Mike answered, "I sense Luigi but I need to concentrate really hard."

Mario saw ghosts coming towards them. He activated his Firebrand. "I'll cover you."

Mike nodded, grateful. He closed his eyes and his blue light started to glow.

_I don't know what this does but I hope this gets to Luigi..._

Before too long, Mike saw that the Poltergest G-00 levitated off of the ground. It went deep into the mist.

_Levitation powers? Awesome!_

...

Back with Luigi, he got himself cornered on the other side of the mist. The ghosts were about to end his game when the Poltergest G-00 got to him. He quickly dodged the ghosts, slipping on the Poltergest.

He chuckled as Mr. L emerged, **"Oh you're so screwed now!"**

With the Stroboscope in his hand, Mr. L started to flash the ghosts. He then started to take them into the Poltergest. He started to ahead towards the altar.

Phantom Boo said, "And I do!" He turned to Mia and upped the voltage on the choker. He asked, "Do you, Mia?"

Mia struggled a bit, clearly in pain. Mr. L fired a thunder shot at Phantom Boo, gaining his attention.

Mr. L hissed, **"I happen to know that weddings like these don't tend to end well."**

Phantom Boo was furious as he and the bandit started to fight. Mia stayed at the altar, tiredly watching the fight. Her eyes turned back to green as she started to fall asleep (due to her injuries).

She whispered, "Luigi..."

Mr. L saw Violet fall to the ground. Luigi emerged back and activated his Thunderhand wings. He flew away from Phantom Boo and picked up the passed out Violet, bridal style.

"Gotcha!" He promised.

She was barely able to move but she did so restlessly. "The choker..." She pointed out.

Luigi knew that she was right. He pulled out a very small golden clock, freezing time for a few minutes. He put Violet down for a second. He decided to overload the choker, carefully. Activiating his Thunderhand, he started to overload it. Violet squirmed for a minute but Luigi was able to get it off. Mr. L emerged again to destroy it with his bare hands. Violet started to turn back to normal.

Mr. L stated, **"You should be alright."**

Violet weakly pointed out, "He won't stop until he has me..."

Mr. L perked up and asked, **"Is that why you surrendered in the first place? To make sure we were safe?"**

Violet could barely answer this time. She was so weak that her skin was paler than usual. She just nodded. She got to her feet but barely.

_**She's so weak yet she still wants to help...** _

Violet whispered, "There's got to be a way to defeat him."

Mr. L pointed out, **"Well even if there was, what makes you think I'm letting you near the action?"**

Violet replied, "It's not like I can go anywhere else." That's when she noticed the Poltergest on his back. She started to ask, "Wait how did you..."

Just then, the clocks time ran out. Time started again. Phantom Boo appeared near them and launched a long range attack on them. Mr. L protected Violet as the two of them were blown to a ravine. Mr. L turned back into Luigi. Phantom Boo floated near Violet again. She saw the brother of King Boo and knew he was furious. She paled.

Phantom Boo told her, "As you were saying before we were so rudely interrupted..."

Violet got to her feet. She looked over Luigi, whom was knocked out. She looked at Phantom Boo and floated up. She used her Aurora Nine to kick Phantom Boo unexpectedly in the face. Her powers weren't even active. She was able to surprise him. Striking a fighting pose, she kept fighting back at him. Luigi woke up a bit and saw that Violet was taking Phantom Boo all alone. No powers, no Poltergest... It was breathtaking to the man in the green.

Phantom Boo was trying to fight back. But Violet kept fighting back. Making sure that he didn't have an inch to fight back. Luigi just watched her in amazed awe. Violet kicked Phantom Boo towards him. Reacting quickly, Luigi vacuumed up Phantom Boo. The only thing left of him was his purple diamond. Violet took up the purple diamond and tossed it at Luigi.

Luigi started to say, "Violet..." The mist started to lift and Violet collapsed yet again. Luigi caught her again. He breathed, "Vi!!! Hold on!"

Activating his Thunderhand wings again, Luigi took to the skies to find a way to the hospital.

...

Weeks had passed and everyone knew of Violet's amazing victory over Phantom Boo. Everyone was treating her like a super star after she had recovered. She never let it get to her head. She just kept Luigi close. Luigi blushed. It wasn't like he minded. It was quite clear to everyone that the girls just as much as a heroes like anyone of the boys were.

Mike had gotten Luigi's old house as a place to stay. He trained everyday with his Psymanna. Violet trained with him constantly.

"Can't let you have all of the fun." Mike teased.

Violet raised an eyebrow as she half teased, "You call that fun? I call that torture."

Mike decided to approach a sensitive subject. "What did happen while you were up in the Master Suite?"

Violet shook her head. That was one subject that she wasn't able to talk about.

_Not now. And definitely not later._

...

Back at the castle, Mario and Cappy had decided to visit Peach and Tiara. Daisy had gone on home for the time being. She was getting ready for her own wedding to Peasley after all. Cappy and Tiara had went off into the game room. Tiara had finally figured out how to play pool and wanted to teach her brother. It left the two of them all alone and it was awkward to the man in red. He was about to say something to her when she spoke first.

She softly stated, "I'm sorry..."

Mario almost did a double take on that one. "Wait... sorry for what?"

Peach raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to be specific here?"

Mario shook his head, "No..." He looked at her and added, "Look, I know that you are sorry. I am too. But maybe we can start again on this whole relationship thing?"

Peach frowned, "The entire relationship?"

Mario nodded, "Yeah, just start from scratch. And this time: we mean everything we say. And we tell each other the truth."

Peach had to admit that was a better idea than just rushing into a bad marriage.

She asked him, "But how do we start this over?"

Mario put up one finger, turning his back to her for a moment. He turned back around and pretended that he was meeting her for the first time.

He teased, "Hello, I'm Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior. And I like you."

Peach giggled as she added, "Greetings to you Mario. I'm Princess Peach Blossom Toadstool. And I like you."

To that, Mario smiled wide.

...

Luigi was with Elvin. He had just finished everything. The valley was secured yet again and all of the ghosts that everyone had captured at some point was locked away in a super safe. Spettro and Calico were with Luigi.

Spettro asked, (How does it feel? Being on this side rather than that one?)

Calico answered, {I rather like being on this side. It has many good friends.}

Spettro smiled at Calico. He liked having a friend around.

Elvin told Luigi, "This place will be under guard 24/7. There's no way they can get out ever again."

Luigi felt his Thunderhand activating as he saw Phantom Boo. Luigi calmed himself down a bit, deactivating it.

"For Violet's sake... let's hope not." Luigi stated.

...

That evening, Luigi and Violet were alone. Luigi borrowed back his ring and got down on one knee.

He brought out the engagement ring and asked her properly, "Will you marry me?"

Violet smiled as she answered, "Yes! Yes I will!"

Luigi got to his feet as he placed the ring onto her finger. He kissed her embraced and kissed her happily.

...

_Wishmaker1028: And that ends this story! Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
